El Padre de la Novia
by Kirara26
Summary: Todo el mundo sabe como la invención de los videojuegos revolucionó las formas de entretenimiento en el mundo entero. Vean mi versión de cómo los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin se relacionan bajo esas circunstancias. Parejas Alternativas.[Completo]
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, me quedé con ganas de escribir, pese a que se que no debería porque no tengo tiempo. Igual, no es una ocasión de todos los días el hecho que esté inspirada y pienso sacarle todo el provecho que pueda.

Como la estoy subiendo ya estando terminada (fueron largas mis noches de investigación y proceso productivo) voy a actualizar todos los **miércoles**, hasta terminar los seis capítulos que completan este fic. No van a ser tan largos como lo son los de mis otras historias, así que pueden empezar a leer tranquilos, no van a necesitar un montón de tiempo para terminar cada uno de los episodios.

La idea la tuve hace mucho tiempo, y ahora, con la inminente llegada de una de las formas de entretenimiento que más me gustan, me pareció una buena idea pasarlo a una versión digital. Una última nota, los que no gustan de las parejas alternativas no sé si quedarán satisfechos.

Nos vemos pronto. Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

El Padre de la Novia

_Primer Episodio_

Misao es una chica que, en varios estándares de felicidad (si es que existe tal cosa) se podía poner en la posición de "muy feliz". Con una familia bastante funcional, que le daba todo lo que ella quería en el plano afectivo y en el plano material, no podía dejar de considerarse la chica de 16 años más afortunada de Japón.

Eso, y que tenía el novio más guapo de todo el universo.

El era mucho más alto que ella, muy inteligente y responsable de sus obligaciones. Además de ser el capitán de su deporte favorito en el colegio. Pese a que las veces que salían parecía más su hermana menor (como a veces también pasaba cuando salía con su mamá) ella no podía dejar de sentirse afortunada y agradecida por su suerte. En el colegio le iba todo lo bien que ella quería y sus padres estaban muy orgullosos de que su única hija fuese, como no podía ser de otra manera, presidenta de la clase y candidata preferida por todos a vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil. Lo hacía más que nada para demostrarle a los otros, que a pesar de ser menudita y con apariencia frágil bien podía no solo hacer valer sus derechos sino también los de los demás.

Bueno, eso y que su novio era el presidente también ayudaba.

Al principio cuando empezaron a salir, la escuela entera no podía creer que _alguien_ había logrado capturar el corazón de Misao (que detestaba que la llamen por el apellido, más que nada por las formalidades. Ella era toda una nena de papá) por su apariencia escurridiza a implicarse románticamente con alguien. Además, con la cantidad de cosas que hacía la chica tenía una agenda bastante ajustada por actividades extra curriculares como para pensar en novios y salidas al cine los fines de semana.

Eso y que su papá de ninguna manera aceptaría un condenado poniendo un dedo encima de su nena. No que lo fuera a aceptar en voz alta, pero a veces el cuerpo indica más que las palabras. Aunque nunca estaba de más con algún grito...

Su mamá, sin duda, era de otro mundo. Dejando de lado el hecho de que parecía que los años le sentaban cada vez mejor (eso y su forma de vida tan activa que tenía) tenía una paciencia y amor con respecto a su papá que a veces ella no llegaba a comprender. Se notaba que, a pesar de que si bien su padre había sido su primer novio formal, ella nunca había dejado de amarlo como cuando se casaron el día en que ambos cumplían 19 años. Cosa rara, esa del destino, pensaba Misao, cuando pensaba en que justo de la cantidad millonaria de personas que habitan en Japón, su mamá encontró justo a un chico que no solo era fantástico sino que vivía relativamente cerca de su casa y cumplía años el mismo día que ella.

Gracioso, honestamente.

Siempre que Misao miraba a sus padres interactuar no podía evitar sentir un calor tibio que se le formaba en el pecho. Le daban mucha ternura esos dos y también, sin poder evitarlo, un poco de celos. No es que se sintiera celosa de su mamá (solo el hecho de pensar en su papá de otra forma le daba ganas de vomitar) sino de ese cariño tan profundo, esa cuestión que sobrepasa la amistad, la familia, todo. Esa clase de sensaciones que dan ganas de hacer cosas, de compartir, planificar, ese cosquilleo antes de ver a la otra persona y sentirse tan lindo con cada beso.

Yup, Misao nunca se había enamorado.

A veces, mientras iba a tomar algo con sus amigas al centro comercial, tenían largas charlas sobre esa clase de cosas, como todas las chicas de esa edad y sin excepciones. Las chicas no entendían como Misao, teniendo el tremendo novio que tenía, nunca se la veía satisfecha con nada, ni tampoco se mostraba emocionada cuando le hablaban de él. Y eso era algo que, personalmente, a Misao le daba en el hígado. No sabía que demonio se le había metido en el cuerpo que la hacía tan puntillosa. El chico era perfecto, en más de un sentido... ¿por qué no podía ser perfecto para ella? Su mamá también pensaba que el chico se veía adorable (su papá, por la seguridad del novio en cuestión, no sabía) pero aun no se convencía si era lo mejor para su hija. "**Es lo que toda madre quisiera para su hija**", repetía cuando hablaban cuando su papá no estaba, "**solo que tu no eres cualquier chica, Misao. Piensa en eso**"

Demonios. No es que no lo "hubiese" pensado, el problema era dejar de hacerlo.

Hablando claro, Misao adoraba a Enishi. El era fabuloso, respetuoso y todas esas cosas que harían que a cualquiera le tiemblen las rodillas. Pero no era por eso que Misao se le había acercado a él, o mejor dicho, dejar que el se le acerque. El había entendido la única obsesión de Misao y no la miraba como un bicho raro. Al contrario, ella estaba convencida que lo había atraído todavía más.

¿Quieren saber de qué se trata? Bueno, es algo bien simple, si tenemos en cuenta el país y la familia en la que Misao se crió. Su obsesión eran los vídeo juegos.

* * *

Casi a semanas de que terminara el mes de febrero, con un frío horrible, Misao regresaba a su casa luego de haber comprado unas cosas que le había pedido su mamá. Estando ella resfriada le pidió a su hija que le hiciera el favor de comprarle un par de artículos de limpieza que se le habían gastado y por culpa de su fiebre a la mañana no había podido ir. Como la más chica de la familia había dormido hasta muy tarde, todavía rompiéndose la cabeza con un puzzle del Onimusha, no había ido cuando hacía más calor y ahora se estaba congelando. 

Camino a su casa habían abierto un nuevo salón de vídeo juegos. No se iba a morir nadie si paraba un segundo a _calentarse un poco las manos_ jugando un poco¿no?

Se metió, inspeccionando las nuevas instalaciones, donde antes había una tienda de productos eléctricos y se fijo en los juegos que habían conseguido. Entre los clásicos ("_Hpmf, juegos de mujeres les dicen_", sin poder evitar pensar) encontró muchas cosas que merecían que se dé una escapada a marcar un par de récords. En particular en varios juegos de lucha en los que no había terminado de probar todos los personajes y hacían la cosa mucho más interesante. Los chicos, que estaban absortos mirando las pantallas, no se preocuparon ni se percataron de su presencia, ya que con esa camperota que le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo se confundía con un chico con la ropa de su hermano mayor. Y la gorra, por supuesto.

Viendo que uno de sus clásicos personales en juegos de lucha estaba desocupado, se apresuró a conseguir cambio y se puso a jugar casi de inmediato. Se sacó los guantes mientras se ocupaba de la selección de personajes y luego su orden en el grupo (le encantaban los juegos así) mientras la máquina le decidía los contrincantes. Cuando vio como le indicaban que empezaba la pelea (con un FIGHT enorme y un contador en cuenta regresiva) se despreocupó de su derredor, focalizandose únicamente con lo que pasaba en ese monitor que tenía enfrente y metiéndose en la pelea como si en ese momento perdiera la cualidad de ser Misao y pasara a ser Yuri, uno de sus personajes favoritos de SNK.

Y el tiempo pasó y pasó y la gente se empezó a juntar, al ver que la chica llevaba ganando varias rondas sin parar con un invicto increíble. Muchos incrédulos hacían comentarios escépticos cuando el contrincante le daba un golpe que le sacaba una gran parte de su barra de energía pero se callaban la boca cuando un par de movimientos bien dados y tomas especiales bien colocadas le terminaban dando la victoria otra vez. Lo importante, y que valía destacar, era que en menos de una hora, había marcado récords admirables con la mitad al menos de los personajes del juego.

Ya aburrida de jugar siempre el mismo, se fue a probar suerte con los juegos de autos, siempre acompañada de su bolsita con los mandados. Jugó un poco, dejó un par de marcas, y se fue mientras se volvía a calzar los guantes y un par de chicos, los mismos que la criticaban antes, la saludaban respetuosamente. Ya recuperada del estupor del primer golpe de frío, se encaminó a su casa, todavía asombrada de haber pasado ahí al menos dos horas y no haberse dado cuenta.

Ups, en casa la iban a matar.

* * *

Ir al otro día al colegio fue una tortura. Su papá, como de costumbre esta enojadísimo por su tardanza y su mamá trataba de calmarlo. La discusión terminó con un grito de "**basta!**" de la dueña de casa, seguido por una ronda sin parar de toses que los hizo sentir a ambos lo suficientemente culpables y avergonzados para dejar las cosas como estaban. Además, su mamá era una mujer demasiado racional así que cortó en seco las quejas de su marido con un "**aunque le grites y te enojes, eso no va a hacer que ella vuelva más temprano este día. Ya está, las quejas no cambian el pasado, esperemos que no se retrase más con este frío. Misao, trata de volver más temprano la próxima, estamos con alerta meteorológico y no sabemos cuando puede caernos una nevada. Ahora, pídele perdón a tu padre y ve a tu cuarto hasta que te llame para cenar. Sin PlayStation hasta mañana por imprudente, ne?**" 

Cielos, no había forma de quejarse con esa forma de pensar.

Y cuando llegó al colegio al otro día se dio cuenta de que su padre todavía seguía un poco enojado porque estuvo más serio de lo normal. Bueno, al menos ella había dormido bien, no como el que se pasó la noche en vela cuidando de su mujer de sus subidas y bajadas de fiebre. Nadie dijo que el matrimonio era una tarea fácil, después de todo.

A la salida la estaba esperando Enishi, como siempre. Ah... el perfecto, _ideal_ Enishi.

No ideal para ella, de todas formas. Que daría por recibir un buen golpe en la cabeza por ser tan complicada...

Se saludaron (ella, sonriendo; el, sonriendo con cara embobada) y se fueron hasta la esquina de la casa de ella, donde el la dejaba todos los días, aun en los que ella tenía entrenamiento. Siempre hablaban de cosas que ambos creían que eran las correctas ("**¿Cómo estuvo tu día?**""**¡Qué frío que hace!**""**¿Tienes mucha tarea?**") hasta que llegó algo que se lo veía ella como inevitable, en cierto punto de su relación que llevaba ya varios meses. El quería que ella conozca a sus padres (cosa que espantaba endemoniadamente a Misao) y luego, como era lógico, conocer a los de ella. Y el pensaba que el día del cumpleaños de ella, que era dentro de unas cuantas semanas era un buen momento. Demás está decir que la respuesta quedó en el aire gracias a una intromisión oportuna por parte del cielo que quiso que en ese momento empiece la gloriosa lluvia y ella tenga que correr adentro de su casa porque no tenía paraguas.

Pero Enishi era un hombre paciente, así que, teniendo en cuenta que había esperado lo suficiente, no pudo esperar y cuando llegó a su casa la llamó por teléfono.

* * *

"**Creo que fue un poco precipitada tu acción, Misao**", le contestaba una de sus amigas por teléfono, Ayako. "**No creo que haya estado bien tomar esa decisión tan rápido, o al menos hubieses esperado a decírselo en la cara, mañana en el colegio**" 

"**_Claro_, y aguantarme el acoso del fans club de "Yukishiro-senpai", por haberle hecho daño... por supuesto... no sé como no lo pensé antes, una situación envidiable, de veras**", contestó con un inevitable sarcasmo que aprendió de uno de sus tíos. Es verdad que todo se había sucedido demasiado rápido y casi de forma inevitable. Enishi llamó, su padre atendió y no tuvo la mejor idea que proclamarse novio de Misao. Ufff, el pandemónium que se había armado. Con su estado nervioso y además con la presión de Enishi haciendo preguntas que ella no estaba segura de tener respuestas terminó cortándole al chico, no solo por teléfono sino que a grito pelado.

_Genial_, no solo había quedado como una desgraciada sino que además sus vecinos lo sabían.

Todo por culpa de su padre con la idea del maldito perfil bajo y de vivir en un barrio de clase media. Con lo que ganaba en su trabajo podría comprarse la mitad de Kobe! Menos mal que ahora que había escuchado lo de la ruptura estaba más tranquilo (aunque no menos ofendido ni enojado por el encubrimiento) y al menos ya no le hablaba a su hija. La mamá de Misao, mientras tanto, estaba en la cocina haciéndole un poco de té de tilo a su hija que estaría, según su criterio, bastante nerviosa.

En bata, y caminando a paso firme para hacerse escuchar, llamó la atención de su hija que cortó la comunicación con su mejor amiga y se fue a dar una mirada rápida al espejo para ver si no era un desastre.

Lo era, pero bueno, ya no había remedio. Tirándose en la cama boca arriba esperó el toquecito en la puerta a lo que contestó con un "**adelante**". Se sentó en la cama, dejándole lugar a su mamá para sentarse y tomo el té que ella le ofrecía. Hubo un momento de silencio, en el que Misao miraba fijamente a su té y su madre miraba por la ventana aún abierta de la joven, mientras se levantaba a correr las cortinas. Misao no podía evitar maravillarse siempre cuando veía a su mamá. Ella le había contado que de joven (bah, antes de conocer a su padre) había sido modelo publicitaria en varias ocasiones y eso le ayudó a poder disponer de ese dinero para pagarse sus gustos ya que siempre había sido una mujer muy independiente. Con un cabello largo, fino y brillante color ébano y su piel blanca como la nieve había sido cara de varios comerciales de productos de belleza, peluquerías y joyeros. Ya cuando fue más grande y su cuerpo se había desarrollado mejor participó de más de una campaña de ropa, zapatos y otras cosas. Siempre que Misao le preguntó el por qué de que no haya probado desfilando fue porque sencillamente era demasiado baja y no quería sentirse disminuida en un ambiente tan competitivo. Así que se divertía sacándose fotos y soñando que era una de las mujeres más bellas de Japón. Ahora solo se dedicaba a dictar clases en los dojos de la familia de su marido que se habían fusionado con el dojo de su familia cuando se casaron. Aunque siempre una que otra madre, tía o hermana mayor la terminaba reconociendo cuando iban a buscar a los estudiantes de ella como la "maiko del comercial de sake", que había sido uno de los comerciales en los que participó casi cuando terminaba su carrera.

Era sorprendente ver las fotos del comercial y luego ver a su mamá en bata, con la nariz roja por el resfrío y corriendo las cortinas porque decía que el frío de alguna forma entraba lo mismo. Ya una vez que la tarea de las cortinas terminó, se sentó frente a su hija y, tan directa como siempre, dijo que había escuchado los gritos de ella como los de su padre, y como él estaba demasiado ofendido como para hablar con ella por ser cómplice, se había ido al estudio para seguir con su trabajo.

"**No pasó nada que no hayas escuchado. Le corté a Enishi**" le dijo Misao mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su té. Cómo su mamá no agregó nada siguió diciendo "**No es que el haya echo algo malo, es solo que él quería que yo haga algo que no quería hacer y se puso insistente con el asunto**". En eso la madre de Misao puso cara de alarma, que hizo que la aludida se ponga roja como un tomate y negara enérgica con la cabeza. Dando un suspiro de alivio, Misao siguió "**solo quería que nuestros padres se conozcan, parece que quería oficializar nuestra relación o algo así**"

"**¿Y tu no estás cómoda al respecto, verdad?**" Contestó con una voz graciosa su mamá, por tener la nariz congestionada. Extendió sus brazos y Misao se dejó abrazar, reconfortándose. Luego apoyó su cabeza en el regazo de su mamá, mientras ella se acariciaba el pelo, deshaciendo su larga trenza.

"**Princesa¿recuerdas por qué te dejas esta trenza tan larga y atada?**" Preguntó la mayor con una sonrisa, recordando. Claro que Misao se acordaba, era porque había prometido que se soltaría el pelo cuando se enamorara por primera vez, como uno de los personajes que su papá podría en una de sus creaciones. "**Cuando me dijiste que estabas saliendo con este chico, Yukishiro, estaba segura que el no lograría que tu promesa se cumpliera, pero yo soy una persona que confía mucho así que pensé que era mejor que no dijera nada y que aprendas tus experiencias por ti misma. Al ver que casi con nueve meses de noviazgo tu trenza sigue intacta me doy cuenta que no estaba equivocada, solo lamento que tengas que sufrir ahora porque yo no supe aconsejarte en el momento preciso**" dijo, mientras peinaba con los dedos las suaves hebras de su hija, que tenían el mismo color que las suyas. Misao, aun en su posición, negó con la cabeza y dijo con una voz calma "**No mamá, estuviste bien y no me asombra que tus presunciones fueran buenas. Solo fallaste en una cosa, que me hace sentir culpable de alguna forma. Yo no estoy sufriendo, sino que siento como si una soga se me haya soltado del cuello**".

"**¿Por qué no haces una cosa, hija? Ve a tomar un baño caliente, así te relajas mientras yo hablo con papá y luego tenemos una cena tranquila. Mañana si quieres te paso a buscar por el colegio y vamos a ese lugar nuevo de videos que abrieron la otra vez¿si?**"

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, Misao asintió y fue a agarrar sus cosas para darse un largo baño, mientras su mamá iba y le preparaba el agua. Ah... que bueno tener una mamá como esta!

* * *

Saludos especiales para Blanca, Pola, Dark Raxiel yMiyuki Kobayakawa. Las quiero mucho y gracias por su apoyo. También un abrazo grande para Shanshitoconcola y Sumire-chan, mis compatriotas. Ahh, un besote para Ritsuko-Ayasaki, kochirakoso yoroshiku!

Ahora si me voy. Nos vemos el miércoles que viene!

Kirara26


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No lo dije en el primero pero que quede bien claro que estos personajes no son mios y no gano nada con ellos. Pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki y lo único mio es la idea de esta historia.

Segunda parte en tiempo y forma. Que lo disfruten!

* * *

El Padre de la Novia

2° capítulo

La puerta del estudio se cerró con un click suave, que pasó inadvertido primero por la música, segundo porque el único ocupante hasta el momento estaba demasiado concentrado como para notar la presencia de su esposa en el salón. Notando que su marido la estaba ignorando olímpicamente, decidió ir a calentarse las manos en una estufa que había enfrente del escritorio. La habitación, que no era muy grande, estaba en una especie de sótano, con una biblioteca llena de libros, cajas de CD y carpetas que ocupaban al menos dos paredes de la habitación que tenía varios ventiletes en el techo que eran del aire acondicionado. Pese a que la casa estaba todos los inviernos perfectamente calentita el sótano era frío por naturaleza así que la estufa más que ser una cosa decorativa era un buen refuerzo. Y este invierno era fiero, así que la estufa estaba en una potencia media, además del aire. En el medio de una de las estanterías (la más larga) había un televisor de plasma bastante grande que estaba preparado para conectarse con la computadora y con varias de las consolas que estaban acomodadas prolijamente debajo, sin una mota de polvo. Sin evitar sonreír, la mujer miró a una especie de placard que había en la habitación en donde sabía que había más aparatos, todos en sus cajas originales en el mismo cuidado impecable. Había varios cuadros en las paredes, más que nada fotos familiares y de su casamiento y otros, que parecían pósters por su tamaño tenían dibujos de seres fantásticos y hombres y mujeres con indumentaria variada.

Los otros hijos de su marido.

Este era el santuario personal de él, que el limpiaba y mantenía en su estricto orden. El único lugar que no estaba perfectamente ordenado era el escritorio, que era una mesa grande y amplia, con una plancha de corcho con varias hojas pegadas en orden ("_por supuesto_", pensó ella) contra la pared. La computadora, que era la mano derecha de él, ocupaba casi toda la mesa. Tenía un gran tablero de dibujo y varios instrumentos de diseño. Varios blocs de dibujo estaban apilados en una punta y una impresora, que ella sabía que era chiquita pero poderosa estaba cerca de la pila de blocs, con una luz roja titilando que indicaba que no tenía papel. Mirando el cesto de papeles entendió como era que se había gastado media resma en menos de una hora, ya que los bollos sobresalían y contrastaban con el orden del resto de la habitación. Un módem, que tenía varias lucecitas verdes titilando, estaba justo al lado del monitor, ya del lado derecho, cerca del CPU.

Y el susodicho en cuestión estaba enfrente, dibujando pavadas con la mano derecha para después borrarlas mientras apretaba enojado una pelota de tenis en la otra mano. El lápiz óptico se movía, reflejando los movimientos en el monitor, con rayas que tomaban forma para luego ser borradas bruscamente y empezar de nuevo.

Sin sorprenderse, notó que varios de los dibujitos implicaban a algo que podía entenderse como al hombre que estaba tan cómodo en ese sillón garabateando mientras con una conocidísima espada, de un igualmente conocido juego de rol, le sacaba la cabeza a un tipo con un globo que decía "Enishi".

Con un bufido se acercó y dio vuelta de un tirón el sillón, que hizo que el soltara el lápiz (pero no la pelota) y confrontara a la mujer que tenía enfrente. Ella se sentó, con un poco de fuerza, en su regazo, que le valió a el una exhalación y una especie de gruñido. Ya sabía la que se venía, así que mejor se salía de la actitud obtusa sino era imposible que siguiera trabajando. Bueno... trabajando...

"**Ahora entiendo por qué siempre te apresurabas tanto para atender el teléfono**" dijo el con su voz grave. Ella, pensando que tal vez la fiebre le estaba subiendo otra vez, no pudo suprimir un escalofrío.

"**No es lo que piensas. Es la primera vez que llama a esta hora**"

"**Ah¿significa que se aseguran que este tipo llame cuando yo no estoy al alcance del teléfono?**"

"**No¿se te hace realmente más fácil el pensar eso, no? Pensar que eres el único que se siente herido de toda esta situación. Era su primer novio, no tienes derecho de tratarla así**"

"**No puedo evitar ser aprehensivo**" dijo mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y apoyaba su mentón en el hombro de su mujer. "**Recuerda que también yo fui tu primer novio**"

"**Si, lo sé, pero es distinto. El no hacía que Misao fuese tan feliz como lo soy yo contigo. Además, ella no se había enamorado y no hacían más que ir al cine de vez en cuando. El chico la cuidaba mucho, amor, solo que ella no lo quería todo lo que pensaba que debería. Tu fuiste más para mí que un chico que entendía lo mucho que me gustaba leer y escribir historias de fantasías. Yukishiro-kun solo era un compañero de videos para Misao**"

"**Bueno, mejor que intervine entonces, mejor erradicar el mal inmediatamente, eso dice mi primo**"

"**Pero no puedes negar que te precipitaste por celoso, amor. Y no me compares tus técnicas con Hajime, que ya bastante las escucho cuando voy a su casa a visitar a Megumi-chan**"

"**¿Cuántos años ya tiene la pequeña, dos, tres?**"

"**Cuatro, amor. Si vieras lo preciosa que está esa niña**" dijo sin evitar suprimir la sonrisa. "**la otra vez la acompañé al jardín de infantes, me hizo acordar cuando Misao tenía su edad, era tan tierna...**"

"**El problema es que lo sigue siendo y no quiero ningún idiota que llame como proclamando alguna propiedad sobre ella. No estoy seguro de haber podido actuar de otra manera, incluso si tuviese la oportunidad de volver al pasado y volver a atender el teléfono como si nada hubiera pasado. Yo todavía la veo a Misao como cuando tenía entre cinco y seis años, que me pedía por favor que le enseñe como jugar al Wonder Boy. ¿Entiendes eso? Tal vez tu siendo mujer la puedes entender mejor que yo pero no puedo evitar ofrecer resistencia**" decía mientras se restregaba y traía más cerca de la mujer que tenía en su regazo, que siempre cabía perfecto en sus brazos. "**Ambos la vimos crecer, pero no puedo evitar verla como una niñita para mi. ¿Recuerdas cuando apareció con tus padres en medio de la noche porque nos extrañaba? No puedo evitar tener esa imagen de ella, con su ojos llorosos llamándonos a pesar de que cada año cumple uno más y se vuelve más adulta y responsable. Es algo estúpido, lo sé, pero inevitable. Estoy aterrado de que en algún momento dejé de necesitarnos y cada año que pasa, que se vuelve más independiente y más mujer... no sé... siento que la pierdo un poco más. No puedes culparme por tirar manotazos al aire por tratar de que esa brecha que se va a formar no se haga más grande**"

"**No puedo culparte, en esto tienes razón**", dijo ella con un tono firme. "**Solo fíjate que en la próxima ocasión en la que "manotees"... trata de no lastimar a Misao en el intento, si?**"

"**¡Es que estaba enojado porque no me contaron nada!**"

"**¿Nos hubieses escuchado o solo habrías gritado hasta que ella se sintiera mal y terminara con el? Si no quieres ser honesto conmigo al menos selo contigo. Te conozco hace 16 años así que sé como hubiesen sido las cosas. No seas tan egoísta y piensa un poco en ella. ¿Qué haz echo cada vez que te enteras que Misao tiene un amigo? Te portas como un condenado y yo tengo que pagar los platos rotos, y Misao sufre las consecuencias. Recapacita en eso, mientras yo hago la cena. Te llamo cuando termine y más te vale que te disculpes con ella cuando se encuentren.**"

"**¿Por qué habría yo de disculparme? Ella me ocultó cosas en el primer lugar...**"

Ya en la puerta, ella se volteó y lo miró enojada, cosa que no era un buen signo. Siempre era mala idea hacer enojar a su mujer, parte porque era de un carácter volátil y por otra parte porque podía ser bastante estricta en sus castigos. Y no le temblaba el pulso en ponerlos en marcha.

"**¿Sabes? A veces no sé por qué todo el mundo dice que eres tan genial... cuando quieres puedes ser el tipo más cabeza dura del universo, Shinomori**" y con eso dio un portazo que hizo que una lata de lápices de colores que estaba en una posición inestable tirara todo su contenido arriba del tablero.

Genial, no solo su hija estaba furiosa con el, sino que ahora también lo estaba su mujer. Las cosas solo iban mejorando... justo como la tormenta de afuera.

* * *

Si bien cocinar no es algo que hizo naturalmente bien, después de unos meses de casada, con título de gastronomía básica en mano y un abdomen que crecía oportunamente escondido con ropa grande, se podía decir que podía estar orgullosa de sus creaciones. Si bien lo que le habían enseñado en el curso eran aspectos bastante elementales, no podía evitar sonrojarse cuando varias de las otras mujeres que también tomaban el curso se sorprendían cuando veían que no sabía manejar algo tan sencillo como un cuchillo. 

Malditas vidas normales, pensaba.

Claro, mientras las otras chicas estaban felices practicando sus dotes culinarias en comidas familiares y almuerzos para ellas y novios infames, ella tenía que preocuparse por estar siempre lo suficientemente alimentada como para aguantar una clase de Kendou pero no sobrepasar la talla S. Al menos gracias a esa dieta tan estricta que tuvo en su adolescencia y su natural resistencia física, no podía menos que sentirse bien en la forma en la que su cuerpo se había desarrollado y se había mantenido, incluso con su embarazo.

Bueno, fue madre bastante joven y eso ayudó mucho, ya que la piel era mucho más firme y se le hizo fácil volver a ser como era, gracias al ejercicio y el darle el pecho a su beba. Al menos eso le dijo el médico.

En realidad, el médico le dijo que no era algo que tenía mucho cuidado, perder tanto peso después del embarazo teniendo en cuenta que ella había engordado lo necesario y era naturalmente de tener buen metabolismo. Pero ella estaba aterrada de que su marido un día se canse de sus rollitos y se vaya a buscar a alguna otra chica que pueda satisfacerlo.

Esa era una razón de peso suficiente para ella, que su marido encontraba hilarante por el hecho de que las ahora más anchas caderas de su mujer, así como los cambios en general de su cuerpo la hacían irresistiblemente sexy. Solo que no se lo decía, vaya a ser que ella se lo creía y se buscaba otro tipo más buen mozo que el y lo dejaba sin mujer y sin hijita.

Claro que al fin de cuentas ambos se contaron sus inquietudes y, riéndose a pierna suelta, estuvieron todo el fin de semana en la cama, solo para levantarse con el llanto de Misao.

Recordando esos días no pudo evitar poner una expresión soñadora en la cara. ¿Era humanamente posible seguir igual de enamorada, sino más, de un hombre?

"_Si_", pensaba, "_si es como Aoshi es para mi, no dudo que si_". Así que siguió preparando la ensalada y chequeando las cosas que había en la sartén desde el rabillo del ojo. Ella era una mujer joven aún, como él, y hacía unos días que le andaba dando vueltas a un asunto que la tenía preocupada. Sabía que su marido era un tipo excepcional y que no podía controlar mucho sus emociones cuando estaba con ella y con Misao, pero ahora que Misao estaba a un año de terminar el colegio y empezar la Universidad, los nervios de su marido estaban a flor de piel. No era algo en lo que ella no pensara pero por tener una familia tan comprensiva de chica no podía evitar chocar con su marido y su rigidez. La familia de Aoshi, que se rumoreaba que descendía de una familia samurai muy antigua, siempre había sido estricta con sus integrantes. Más que nada con los herederos. Aoshi era el último hijo del matrimonio que había tenido tres hijos. El hermano del medio, bastante cansado de que sus padres quieran controlar sus asuntos, decidió alejarse de la familia, cambiarse el nombre y enlistándose en el ejercito, empezó una nueva vida. Hace al menos cuatro años volvió, cuando se enteró de la muerte de su padre, con el uniforme guardado en un bolso y su esposa en la otra mano. Su madre, que no tenía corazón para cerrarle la puerta en la cara a su propio hijo, le rogó que se ocupe de su parte de la herencia, sino quería ser en lugar de hijo de Shinomori, que lo haga como si fuese un primo.

Y fue así como Hajime Saito, antes conocido como Nobuhiro Shinomori, pasó a ser, de hermano de Aoshi a primo. Aoshi, que veía que su hermano no estaba cómodo con eso de que lo llamen por lo que era, prefirió decirle siempre que era su primo y que era agradecido silenciosamente por este. A los pocos meses, Tokio, su mujer, dio a luz una bebita que llamaron Megumi y que era la muñeca preferida de su prima Misao, de unos 12 años.

Ella no podía evitar sentirse rara con toda la cuestión sobre los Shinomori. El padre de su marido había sido una persona que vivía casi bajo ordenes de cuartel. Es más, uno de los arreglos de jardín más cuidados de la mansión que ellos tenían en Kyoto tenía como motivo la bandera de Japón, realizada con flores del mismo color. Si bien en su casa ella sabía que su padre compartía ese fuerte nacionalismo, no lo imponía como estilo de vida y dejaba que otros preceptos, más ligados al cariño y realizaciones personales estén como pilares principales de comportamiento. No era sorpresa que el hermano mayor de ella fuese periodista, que está mucho más relacionado con lo social que las carreras de ambos hermanos de Aoshi, abogacía y milicia. El papá de Aoshi había sido médico y tenía una gran inquietud también por el tema de las finanzas, donde ponía a prueba su mano de hierro y disciplina. Cosa que por supuesto funcionó, ya que era sabido que los Shinomori eran una familia que contaba con poder político como económico, el primero por parte del hijo mayor y el otro por parte del tino del padre en los negocios.

Aoshi era otro cuento. Si bien no estaba en contra con las enseñanzas paternas siempre había sido la voz cantante (y cuando no, la oveja negra, entre otras etiquetas) entre el trío de los herederos. Su madre, que era también de una familia muy tradicional japonesa, no podía dejar de asombrarse con el más pequeño. Era, según varios psicólogos y pedagogos de colegios e instituciones, un prodigio que había evolucionado su lado lógico a una edad sorprendente y que _debería_ hacer algo con ese conocimiento.

Y al condenado no se le ocurría mejor cosa que decir que quería ser dibujante.

Su hermano mayor, en un ataque de nervios al escuchar las continuas peleas entre padre e hijo decidió que vendría bien que Aoshi se distienda un poco y le compró un aparatejo (según el) que lo ayudaría a descargar tensiones.

Le compró una Atari 2600, una de las pocas consolas de videos que había en el mercado.

Aoshi, que por tener una enseñanza completamente en colegios internados, haciendo actividades poco comunes y viviendo en una casa que bien parecía un museo no pudo evitar sentirse obnubilado con el aparato que le permitía ser cosas que el solo soñaba que se podían hacer. Así que entre clase y clase de etiqueta y modales que le daba un profesor particular en casa en sus supuestas vacaciones, el se iba a jugar con los videos. Su abuelo estaba muy contento con el nuevo descubrimiento de su nieto menor (que era su favorito secretamente) y decidió regalarle, cuando salió al mercado, una consola que superaba a la anterior, una Comodore VIC-20 (a la que le siguió la conocidísima 64). Y la cadena siguió su curso que si no era continuada por el abuelo Okina la continuaba Tomohiro, el primogénito Shinomori. Además, con el tiempo empezó a querer adquirir modelos de consolas más antiguas haciéndose un asiduo coleccionista.

No fue novedad cuando la pelea más grande en la familia se formó en torno de donde iba a empezar sus estudios Aoshi ahora que empezaría secundaria, ya que si bien sus notas eran sobresalientes, el gabinete de pedagogía estaba cansado de aguantar a un chico que no quería saber nada de internados ni equitación ni _coro._ Ni hablar del rugby. Lo único que le gustaba era la esgrima, más que nada porque le hacía acordar a cuando era muy chiquito y se iba con su hermano mayor a ver los dojos del abuelo que eran de Kendou y le llamaba la atención la disciplina. Ah... ni hablar de los de ninjutsu. Bueno, al menos tener un padre que te hace aprender la historia de Japón antes de cumplir 11 años no era del todo malo, uno se sabía muchos héroes nacionales que la gente solo se los sabía de nombre o por un feriado. En definitiva, el asunto de los estudios de Aoshi se puso feo, ya que su padre quería que vaya a estudiar a un colegio que se especializaba en economía y Aoshi quería, de una buena vez, ir a un colegio privado _normal_ y _mixto_. Hubo gritos, llantos, amenazas y elementos voladores que sentenciaron a Aoshi a vivir con su abuelo y su hermano en una de las casas de la familia hasta que termine y después se volvía a Kyoto a hacer sus estudios para ser contador, le guste o no. El solo le daba un tiempo de gracia para que pruebe lo feo que era rebajarse a ser uno del montón y que sabía que lo iba a conducir de nuevo a su yugo.

Así que Aoshi se mudó con su abuelo, que se había vuelto su tutor y su hermano mayor, que no lo quería dejar solo. Ahí lo anotaron en un colegio que, aunque privado, era mucho más libre y empezó secretamente un curso de informática y dibujo que le pagaba Tomohiro con sus primeros sueldos de Abogado. Y así empezó su secundaria, en la que se destacó por ser un tipo muy prolijo y brillante, más alto que el promedio pero con una vida social muy pobre, que se la pasaba todo el rato delante de una computadora. Okina le recomendó que hiciera algún deporte además de lo que hacía con el club de informática y le sugirió anotarse en alguno de los dojos que tenía en la zona, uno de Kendou más cerca y el otro de ninjutsu, más lejano y de noche. Pese a las incomodidades que representaba, el tipo se sentía feliz cuando llegaba al dojo y se preparaba para sentirse un ninja en el siglo 20.

Que viviera con el abuelo no significaba el ser absolutamente libre, ya que todos los domingos tenía que ir a la mansión, "reportarle" a su madre (con su padre no se hablaba) como le iba y que hacía. Aunque fuese solo los domingos significaba perder parte del sábado y todo el día domingo porque ni el mejor avión tardaba menos de cuarto de día en vuelo.

Ya en la preparatoria la situación no había cambiado mucho al respecto. Si bien las visitas a la mansión eran más espaciadas por las responsabilidades que habían incrementado, estás no se detenían ni postergaban bajo ningún concepto. Cuando el chico había terminado el instituto se las ingenió para retrasar sus obligaciones un año más (un don, el de las excusas, que se le había pasado a alguien más que a Tomohiro). Se quedó, aún teniendo el régimen de visitas y haciendo una parte de su carrera a distancia, que era una excepción que le habían concedido en la Universidad teniendo en cuenta quién era la familia.

Lo irritante, para el patriarca de los Shinomori fue cuando su hijo, que nunca se había excusado ante ninguna ausencia a la mansión, uno de los fines de semana dijera que no iba a poder llegar a tiempo porque "**resultó que salía de la joyería en el día de ayer y mi novia justo se tropezó y se le fue a caer el anillo de compromiso que le había comprado, _justo_ en el dedo correcto. Así que no tengo forma de escaparme de nuestra fiesta de compromiso, que es de donde los estoy llamando. Mejor corto, a ver si estando borracho como estoy se me escapaba decir que pensamos casarnos en un mes**".

La mamá de Aoshi tuvo la delicadeza de desmayarse de la impresión, mientras el padre de él era atendido de urgencia por el medico familiar por un pseudo infarto.

Y las cosas no mejoraban, ya que les llegó un telegrama desde "el más allá", que era la forma _cariñosa_ que tenía el padre de Aoshi para referirse a su hijo Nobuhiro que se había ido de casa, diciendo que les mandaba saludos desde China, que se había ido de luna de miel y que esperaba que Aoshi y el traidor de Tomohiro se encuentren muy bien, muchas gracias.

Tomando el primer avión que estuviese disponible cuando el médico le dio de alta, se fueron como saetas a Tokyo para meterle un poco de cordura a Aoshi en la cabeza antes de que cometa el error de su vida. Cuando llegaron buscaron a Okina, que les dijo que Aoshi estaba dictando unos cursos y que iba a ser imposible que lo vieran. Sin más preámbulos buscaron la casa de la condenada prometida, ya que si no le sacaban las ganas a él, al menos se las sacarían a ella. Tomohiro, desde Niigata, con su esposa que era la hija de un político con el que lo habían comprometido por un arreglo con su padre, no sabía como hacer para ayudar a su hermano menor. En un intento desesperado por detener la situación para que los ya sabidos encontronazos se llevaran la menor cantidad de heridos posibles, agarró el auto de su suegro, que era más rápido y se fue para Tokyo.

O al menos lo intentó. En medio de la ruta le salió al paso un auto que con una ráfaga certera de proyectiles liquidaron al supuesto dueño del auto, que era candidato a ministro y tenía fama de tener deudas con la mafia. Fue una gran sorpresa cuando se enteraron que era el yerno y que el otro tipo no salía ni loco de su casa por miedo a esa clase de atentados.

La noticia dejó helados a los allegados a los Shinomori y a la población escandalizada que creía que en su país no se cometían esa clase de actos violentos. A los que más escandalizados dejó fue a los familiares más cercanos que no tenían forma de pedir justicia por ese hecho. El padre de Aoshi estaba devastado y, pese a que todavía estaba profundamente herido por la pérdida de su primogénito no pudo evitar pensar que en ese momento de debilidad podría llevarse de una vez a Aoshi a Kyoto y hacer que se una a su causa de ampliar la empresa familiar ahora que quedaba como único heredero. No pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando su mujer, que había sido la encargada de hablar con la novia de Aoshi se oponía rotundamente al plan. Pensó que se trataba que ella también estaba conmocionada por la muerte de su hijo y que no veía las chances que el si. Así que se mandó solo a encarar a su hijo menor. Cuando llegó a la casa de la chica, donde estaban Okina y Aoshi se sorprendió con la calidez y la comprensión que lo trataron pese a verlo por primera vez y como mostraron una profunda empatía con su pérdida. Reconocieron que ellos querían mucho a Tomohiro, que lo conocían bien porque Aoshi se los había presentado como también a Okina y que lo habían sentido siempre como un miembro más de su familia. Es más, tenía su hija una foto que atesoraba en la que había salido con ambos hermanos y que ellos sabían que Tomohiro pensaba que no había chica mejor para su hermano que su prometida. Como el caballero que era pidió ver a su hijo, que estaba en la habitación de la chica con ella y le indicaron como llegar. Aun extrañado con esa familiaridad que parecía tan natural y que nunca había tenido fue a buscar a Aoshi y se sorprendió al escuchar unos ruidos en la habitación que tenía que llegar. Al ver que la puerta estaba entreabierta miró adentro y se conmovió al ver a su hijo, que ya no era el pequeño de ocho años que lo desafiaba, en la misma posición en la que solía acurrucarse en los brazos de su abuela cuando el lo retaba por ser tan malcriado. Solo que esta vez la mujer no era su propia madre sino que una joven encantadora que lo consolaba y acariciaba mientras el lloraba como un poseso.

Una vez que logró desconectarse de esa visión peculiar e hipnótica de cierta manera, se recostó en la pared y pensó en que era lo que estaba haciendo mal para que las cosas hayan tomado ese giro tan trágico. Y como vio que era mejor pensar en las buenas, porque malas había muchas, se sintió fatal. Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no escuchó a Aoshi que había dejado de llorar y dormía de una vez ayudado por sedantes, como tampoco escuchó a la chica que ahora asumía la misma posición que el a su lado. Le empezó a hablar de que como padre era un desastre, que solo pensaba en cosas que solo le traerían una felicidad vacía, sin tener con quien compartirla más que consigo mismo y sus accionistas. Que había llegado a un punto al que no sabía para donde ir ni que camino tomar. Ella escuchó todas sus quejas y argumentos hasta que un toque en su mejilla, que parecía una especie de caricia lo sacó de balance para darse cuenta de que había estado llorando todo el tiempo y que ahora se sentía un poco mejor. Pero las lágrimas no paraban de salir así que ella hizo lo que creyó mejor y le ofreció un abrazo a este hombre que tenía enfrente que no sabía lidiar con las emociones. Con palabras de consuelo y una presentación improvisada logró hacer que el hombre que se había quebrado un tiempo antes volviera a creer en si mismo y aceptara que, si bien es importante tener un futuro exitoso es aún más importante que este sea lo que realmente queremos y tengamos las personas a nuestro lado con los que queramos compartirlo. Y con otras frases sabias y acertadas la chica pudo demostrarle al padre de su novio que ella era la mujer ideal para Aoshi con todas las de la ley y como ninguna otra lo podría ser. Ya recompuesto bajó y se encontró con su mujer que había pasado a buscarlo. Pidiendo una cantidad infinita de disculpas, que nunca se sintieron suficientes, preguntaron cuando sería el casamiento y que ellos querían pagar lo que les correspondía como padres del novio. Los padres de ella se rieron y dijeron que había bien poco en lo que pudieran intervenir ya que los chicos habían trabajado muy duro para costearse ellos el casamiento y que lo único que no se permitieron fue un casamiento tradicional ya que no podían pagarlo. Los Shinomori más que encantados arreglaron ese detalle y, con el aval de ambas familias y a unas semanas de la muerte de su hermano mayor, Aoshi se casaba en una ceremonia ideal en su tierra natal, Kyoto, con la mujer que más amaba en el planeta y teniendo la certeza de que su hermano estaría más que orgulloso de él.

Aun recordando cosas que pasaron hacía tanto tiempo, y con al menos 10 años de casada, no podía sentir congoja al recordar al mayor de los Shinomori. Lo conoció menos de lo que hubiese querido y era un personaje para ella interesante, parte por ser el modelo de hombre y héroe de su marido, parte porque Tomohiro tenía con ella varios intereses en común que le parecían fascinantes. Siempre le pareció una pena que no haya podido concretar una asignatura pendiente que él le había confesado una noche que habían salido los tres: el ser escritor. Así que ella, que estaba segura de no poseer el talento necesario pero si la imaginación ayudaba a su marido con guiones e ideas para sus creaciones y hacía todo lo que estaba a su alcance (que el ser profesora de Literatura ayudaba muchisimo) para que su sueño de escribir un mundo fantástico no quedara como inalcanzable.

Aoshi no se recuperaba del todo de la pérdida y no era un misterio de que después de ese incidente el se volviera más intenso emocionalmente que antes. El ver como la muerte viene y te quita la única oportunidad que tienes de vivir cosas era algo que había cambiado su concepción de cómo vivir, y más aún cuando ese conocimiento le había sacado la figura familiar más importante para el. Y luego, cuando unos seis años más tarde de la tragedia de Tomohiro su propio padre (que era la figura familiar más importante para ella) fallecía de un ataque cardiaco, no pudo dejar de comprender mejor a su marido.

Volviendo al presente y notando que por perderse en el pasado casi se le quema toda la cena, puso rápido la mesa y se dispuso a llamar a los testarudos integrantes de su familia más cercana.

* * *

Al escuchar la voz de su madre que la llamaba, Misao decidió salir del agua que ya estaba bastante fría como para ser agradable y se preparó para bajar. Después de vestirse, peinarse y secarse el pelo ya con la trenza armada decidió pasar por su habitación a buscar su celular para ver si en ese tiempo había recibido algún mensaje. No se sorprendió cuando vio que en el visor estaba titilante con un letrero que indicaba que tenía dos mensajes nuevos. Los revisó mientras iba para el comedor y miraba distraída las escaleras mientras bajaba pausadamente para no caer cuesta abajo. Su madre notó que venía notablemente molesta marcando como una posesa con el celular y volteó hacia el costado para notar que su marido, que miraba con cara seria el comportamiento de su hija aun no se decidía si pedir disculpas o no. Viendo que, como en más de una ocasión tendría que actuar como mediadora de ambos, se preparó psicológicamente para lo peor y se puso a servir los alimentos. Misao, que no era tonta, quería dejar el celular lejos de la mesa y del alcance de su padre así que lo guardó en uno de los tantos bolsillos que tenía su pantalón porque le pareció el mejor lugar de todos. Con un gesto mínimo el mostró su descontento y agradeciendo la comida dio el primer bocado. La mayor habló de un libro que estaba leyendo hacía ya un tiempo y que se lo había regalado una vecina que era amiga suya. Aoshi, que también lo estaba leyendo pero iba más adelantado, hacía acotaciones acá y allá pero sin revelar muchos detalles que sabía que eran cruciales. Misao lo había tenido que leer por obligación para el colegio ya que estaba en el programa y lo había encontrado muy interesante. Ese libro era uno de los clásicos y se había asombrado cuando se enteró que su madre no lo había leído de pura testaruda, porque quería leerlo junto con Aoshi y este no quería leer nada con referencias homosexuales. Uf, si este se enteraba de los manga yaoi que se compraba con Ayako la mataba. Mejor no pensar en eso. 

De repente su celular empezó a vibrar en el bolsillo y no pudo evitar sacarlo por movimiento reflejo, lo que se ganó una mirada fulminante de su padre. Notando que estaba en falta, explicó de que se trataba y parece que con eso logró que su padre simpatice con su causa. Es más, el mismo se ofreció a ir a enseñarle un par de cosas al descarado que la había sacado de varios récords de los videos. Viendo que su papá volvía a hablarle se decidió que era mejor que el sepa quien era el que la mantenía al tanto de esas cosas y sonrió al ver la mano de su madre agarrar la mano de su padre con firmeza en un gesto de seguridad. Cuando dijo que era Yahiko, su amigo de toda la vida, Aoshi se sintió un poco mejor. Era sabido el desinterés inusual del jovencito con su hija así que no tenía nada de que preocuparse, además de que el chico era una persona que se portaba excelente y que no tenía intereses románticos que se supiesen a los cuatro vientos. Es más... el secretamente suponía que el chico ya tenía novia y estaba bien enamorado así que no molestaría a su nena.

Menuda sorpresa se llevaría si se enteraba que en realidad muchos pensaban que Yahiko era gay.

* * *

Notas de K26: Bueno, acá terminó la segunda parte. (_suspiro_) Realmente no sé que pensar. No es que estuviese esperando tener 20 reviews en mi bandeja de entrada pero le tenía fe a esta historia. De todas formas quiero agradecerle a Blanca y a Chii que siempre me aguantan mis locuras, contra viento y marea. Les contesto sus reviews. 

Chii2-chan: Muchas gracias por los saludos! Gracias también por elogiarlo a mi fic! n.n. Como estoy ultimando los últimos detalles de mi otra historia (Dejavu) casi no estoy leyendo fics, pero en cuanto tenga un par de minutos como para leerlo tranquila prometo darme una pasada. Espero que te guste este nuevo episodio. Besos colega!

Blankaoru: (todavía me resulta emocionante que me dejes review, jeje)

Me alegra mucho que te guste, en serio. Yo lo subí con muchas dudas así que tu aceptación, quieras creerlo o no, es muy importante. En tu caso vos siempre escribis historias sobre parejas canon así que no solo la gente te lee porque escribis de manera excepcional sino porque está cómoda con lo que lee. Para mi, que tiendo a escribir cosas que la gente no puede entender, que una persona que está tan enamorada de sus "parejas normales" lea mis cosas es realmente un honor. De más está decir que te admiro¿no? Pero dejando eso de lado, siempre me pone de buen humor cuando recibo tus impresiones. Voy a ver si me pongo las pilas y empiezo a dejarte a vos cuando vayas actualizando.

Jeje, la mamá de Misao es un amor. Siempre quise hacerle una madre super comprensiva y compinche a Misao, que parezca que su imagen de tan buena chica se base en alguien más. Y el papá de Misao... bueno, es un buen tipo, solo que muy celoso de su nena. En realidad, el y Misao se roban el fic pero eso es algo de lo que te das cuenta cuando lo terminás.

Sep, Enishi va a dar lata, aunque no sé si va a ser el pesado-obsesivo-psicótico que conocemos. Debe ser muy feo que a uno lo dejen de esa forma, así que me sentí bastante mal después de escribirlo. Igualmente lo hecho, hecho está así que Enishi se la va a tener que aguantar.

A mi, personalmente hablando, me FASCINAN los videojuegos. Podría pasarme horas, horas y horas jugando. No soy excelente pero me defiendo. Mi hermano menor también es bastante bueno, más que nada en los juegos de deportes y de lucha. Lo mio son más las aventuras gráficas y todo lo que sea matar zombies o critaturas místicas-extravagantes.

Quise darle un significado más interesante a la trenza de Misao, que siempre es un detalle que a nadie se le escapa puntualizar sobre su apariencia pero no sirve más que para descripción. Me pareció que era simpática mi idea y luego, en el trayecto de la historia me di cuenta de que me iba a ayudar al final. Sep, no te hagas ilusiones.

Acá estoy, puntual como prometí. Igual, esta historia pinta bastante simple así que espero tener más lectores con el tiempo. Muchas gracias por leerla y dejar review. ¡Te quiero mucho!

Ahora si me voy, hasta el miércoles que viene. Besos a todas y todos!

Kirara26


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Por supuesto que Rurouni Kenshin no es mio!

* * *

El Padre de la Novia

3° capítulo

Al otro día, cuando salió del colegio vio a su mamá que la esperaba bien abrigada y hablaba con un par de jovencitos que se le habían acercado. Ella se reía como loca y el grupo se reía con ella como si fuesen tarados. Misao se acercó a paso resuelto y el grupo al verla le dejó paso y se fueron al recibir la mirada amenazadora de la más baja de las dos. Misao no se sorprendió cuando su madre les dijo que los chicos esos la habían invitado a tomar un té o ir al cine o ir a pasear por ahí, lo que si la sorprendió como siempre lo lograba, era como su mamá podía ser tan distraída ante la atención que llamaba. Lo único que realmente esperaba Misao era llegar a los 34 aun pareciendo de 24 como lo hacía sin esfuerzo su mamá. Se subieron al auto y mientras hablaban acerca de lo que harían en el centro, Misao hablaba por el celular con Yahiko para encontrarse en la entrada de los videos juegos que estaban en el centro comercial. Cuando se encontraron y luego de un saludo respetuoso a su sensei por parte del joven, se fueron a donde estaba el centro de las preocupaciones de la adolescente.

Sip, todos sus récords habían sido superados sin mucha diferencia, pero batidos sin ninguna duda. Mientras Misao y Yahiko daban otra revisada para ver cuantas modificaciones habían (que fueron bastantes), la mamá de ella jugaba a un juego de zombies que se había convertido en uno de sus favoritos y que había terminado ya miles de veces. Era el único donde Misao le cedía el triunfo a su madre y le dejaba anotar solamente a ella. Se llevaron una sorpresa al notar que no solo Misao había sido borrada de sus juegos favoritos sino que también del juego de su madre y los de Yahiko.

Eso ya era personal.

Los tres, preparados con varias monedas y fichas, se pusieron en posición de recuperar terreno y devolverle el poderío a sus manos. Pasadas ya unas horas en las que se divirtieron muchisimo y con varias nuevas victorias, decidieron volver cada uno a su casa. Como se habían ofrecido a llevar a Yahiko a su casa tuvieron que tomar el camino largo para volver a la propia, lo que las llevó a pasar por el nuevo negocio de vídeo juegos. Ya una vez adentro, al no poder evitar caen en la tentación, Misao se dio una vuelta por los juegos en donde ella había dejado sus marcas.

¡Estaban superadas por las mismas malditas iniciales!

Su madre le hizo pensar en que tal vez se trataba de una especie de venganza de Enishi por dejarlo, al saber que el talón de Aquiles de ella eran esta clase de cosas. Misao lo descartó rápidamente sabiendo que Enishi, si bien podría haber pensado en eso, no lo haría por saber que ella lo tomaría como lo personal que era e intentaría romperle la nariz por metido. Además, las iniciales no eran las que usaba Enishi...

"**Cierto¿te dije que con los Himura de al lado ahora se había mudado, temporáneamente, el sobrino de Kenshin?**" dijo su madre. Claro... ahora todo encajaba. Su mamá le comentó que hacía poco que el chico estaba, pero lo suficiente para darse una vuelta por la zona. Le comentó que el estudiaba para ser ingeniero en sistemas y que había venido a ese lugar de Tokyo porque le quedaba más cerca de un lugar donde tenía que dar unas conferencias en estos días, que se había extrañado porque el chico parecía de al menos unos 20 años.

Momento...

Conferencia, Ingeniero en Sistemas, facilidad con los video juegos...

Dios Mio... el pelirrojo chiflado de al lado era el tío del hacker más conocido de la red... el famoso Tenken. Bueno... tampoco para sorprenderse... su padre era uno de los diseñadores más importantes en la historia de los juegos de rol.

¿Quién lo hubiese pensado, no?

Ya mucho más contenta, Misao salía con su mamá que iba lo más contenta también, luego de haber probado ya sin vergüenza esos juegos de baile que siempre le habían llamado la atención. Se sentía un poco rara, así que seguro que le estaba subiendo la fiebre de nuevo. Al menos se había pasado un buen rato con su hija y eso hacía que tomar un poco de frío valiera la pena. Ups, el piso estaba un poco resbaladizo, seguro que era por la lluvia de ayer y por el mal tiempo que hacía que la humedad no bajase.

Todo pasó tan rápido que Misao ni se dio cuenta de que había pasado hasta que vio a un completo desconocido, acompañado del pelirrojo que antes se andaba acordando, que agarraba a su madre que casi se parte la cabeza contra el piso y parecía agitada. Demonios, estaba tan contenta por lo de sus récords que no se fijó en que su madre se hubiera fatigado después de haber saltado con ella como una condenada en la máquina esa. El pelirrojo la vio y se le notó en la cara que estaba mucho más aliviado, pero aún sosteniendo a su madre que no se podía incorporar. Tocándole la frente notó que estaba con bastante temperatura y se sintió peor. Kenshin, que era el nombre de su vecino, se ofreció para ir manejando mientras Misao cuidaba de su madre en el asiento trasero. Recién se percató del otro chico cuando este, muy educado, le agarró las bolsas de la mano y abrió la puerta del local dejándola pasar primero. Abriendo las puertas rápido y metiendo a la mujer en la parte posterior, se apresuraron para llegar a la casa de los Shinomori para evitar que siguiera tomando frío.

Cuando llegaron y Aoshi, desde el comedor, sintió una voz de hombre que definitivamente no era de Yahiko, se levantó como tiro para ver que pasaba en la puerta de su casa. La imagen era peculiar, teniendo en cuenta que su esposa, si bien era afectuosa, no andaba demasiado cerca de ningún hombre además de él, el hermano de ella y de Hajime. Y otra vez aparecía el pelirrojo simpático que lo tenía hasta la coronilla. Ya bastante que tenía que aguantar el escuchar la "**maravillosa receta que me pasó Kenshin**", porque el muy condenado era chef, o "**la genial idea de Kenshin**" cuando el desgraciado encontraba cómo hacer que esas manchas que eran complicadas de sacar parecieran como nunca haber tocado la tela.

Kenshin, Kenshin, Kenshin...

Y ahora el petiso ese venía cargando a su ruborizada mujer que insistía que la dejaran en el sofá, que no se haga problema, que disculpe por la molestia.

¡Y ahora no solo venía a molestarle la existencia celosa que tenía solo¡Sino que mandó a buscarse un acompañante igual de bajito para atosigar a su muñeca!

Haciéndose notar, agarró fuerte pero cuidadosamente a su esposa de las manos de su sorprendido vecino que no lo había visto y le dio una buena mirada intimidatoria al chico que hablaba con Misao que se cayó la boca de repente. Esta última, sin saber bien que hacer, se ofreció a hacer té mientras su padre llevaba a la enferma de nuevo a la cama para que descanse. Mostrando que no era un mal educado, los invitó a sentarse y ponerse cómodos. Cuando terminó de arropar a su mujer, le dio una breve mirada al auto que estaba perfectamente estacionado en el garaje.

¿Hacía algo mal ese enano?

Rumiando su molestia fue hasta la sala de estar que era donde estaban los invitados y vio a Misao hablando tranquilamente con el pelirrojo mientras el otro chico miraba embobado... la PlayStation. Algo pasaba... ¿acaso no se había dado cuenta de que su hija era mucho más hermosa que una caja negra y cuadrada? Mejor así.

Al verlo entrar en la sala los visitantes se pararon para saludar y presentarle a él y de paso a Misao el desconocido que estaba de visita. El chico se llamaba Soujiro Seta, era hijo de su hermana y se encontraba brindando unas conferencias en un instituto de la zona. Naturalmente, Aoshi quiso saber de qué se trataba y Soujiro le comentó que se trataba de unas cositas de sistemas, no era la gran cosa. Aoshi, recordando de qué se trataba por leerlo en uno que otro newsletter, le comentó desinteresadamente que el tenía, entre varios otros títulos, uno de Ingeniería en Sistemas y una Licenciatura en Diseño Gráfico. Los ojos de Soujiro se abrieron como platos porque pensaba que ese tipo que tenía enfrente, de no más de 30 años tenía más que nada pinta de abogado, todo vestido de oscuro y con lentes formales y clásicos. Misao, mientras tanto, al ver el giro técnico que había tomado la charla introductoria, se puso a hablar con Kenshin sobre el embarazo de su mujer y de que se veía preciosa con su pancita. El sonreía mientras se acordaba y hablaba de antojos y otras cosas extrañas que le estaban pasando ahora que ambos estaban pasando por el séptimo mes. A Misao le daba mucha ternura su vecino que siempre hablaba todo enamorado de su mujer y se refería al embarazo como algo que les pasaba a los dos. En un tono más confidencial le dijo que se había enterado de la ruptura entre ella y Enishi y que realmente estaba de acuerdo con su decisión, que su cuñado no le parecía el mejor prospecto para ella. Misao no pudo evitar sonreír ante la genuina preocupación de Kenshin. Desde que él había admitido que a su madre la veía como a su hermana que vivía lejos y a ella misma como una sobrina, el tipo siempre había sido un amor con ambas. A veces su padre se ausentaba por bastante tiempo, debido a las presentaciones de los juegos, charlas en la empresa, o algunos cursos que tenía que brindar. Así que por las noches la pareja Himura o bien comían con ellas o ellas iban a comer con ellos para no dejarlas solas. Y Kenshin y Tomoe eran como tíos postizos para Misao, así que la sensación de familiaridad era recíproca.

Pese a todo, Aoshi no se sentía cómodo cuando SU preciosa mujer pasaba tiempo con Himura. Ugh. Y si, el era un tipo posesivo, que se le va a hacer.

Pasaron casi media hora en la casa de los Shinomori cuando el celular de Soujiro sonó (que se ganó una risa bien disimulada por parte de Aoshi por el tono del teléfono. Una canción de uno de sus juegos) y dando rápidas disculpas dijo que tenía que irse. Kenshin vio la hora y también salió como disparado al ver que se acercaba la hora de la cena y tenía que ir a cocinar. Se despidieron en la puerta, donde Aoshi le dijo a Soujiro que se juntaran a hablar de lo que se quedaron hablando antes de que él regrese a su casa y Misao le mandó muchos saludos a Tomoe por parte de todos, en especial de su mamá. Ya cuando los invitados se fueron Misao fue para la cocina a preparar la cena mientras su papá iba a ver como seguía su mujer. Al entrar la vio con cara de fastidio, bien tapada y con las mejillas sonrojadas, demostrando que la fiebre bien no le había bajado. Aoshi se acercó y le besó la frente, que era el método favorito de su padre para tomarles la fiebre cuando eran pequeños y el había repetido con su hija y su mujer. Ella se corrió más, dándole espacio para que el también se tire en la cama por arriba de las mantas y se pueda estirar todo lo largo que era. El le pasó un brazo por la nuca, como si fuese una almohada y con la otra mano le acariciaba la cara y el pelo. Gracias a que las almohadas los mantenían bastante altos, ambos se veían sin problemas y muy cómodos. Ella lo miraba contenta y visiblemente complacida de su compañía y el la miraba con su media sonrisa que en este último tiempo se le estaba volviendo característica cuando se veían.

"**Me asusté cuando apareciste de golpe con otras personas**", le dijo él mientras la acariciaba. Ella se rió despacio, sin dejar de mirarlo. "**Mentira, te enojaste porque me viste entrar con Kenshin**". Aoshi giró los ojos, parecía que en este último tiempo se había vuelto fácil de leer para sus chicas. Con un soplido de resignación, asintió de mala gana, agregando "**si... puede ser, ya sabes lo que opino al respecto. Ahora se vino con un nuevo aliado que trata de ganarme con el tema de las computadoras**". "**Vamos, Aoshi, sabes bien que nadie trata de convencerte de nada. Además, Soujiro es un chico muy agradable**" contestó ella, "**no sé porque siempre le quieres encontrar el pelo al huevo con esta clase de situaciones que me parecen de lo más inocentes**"

"**Inocentes mis polainas, sino fuera porque está enamorado de montones de silicio, no le habría quitado los ojos de encima a Misao**"

"**Es probable**" contestó ella. "**Igual, ya basta de hacerte mala sangre. Estoy con fiebre y me duele la cabeza. ¿No me haces un par de mimos así se me pasa?**"

¿Cómo negarse ante semejante propuesta?

* * *

Misao estaba entretenida haciendo la cena para ella, su madre y su padre. Aprovechando que tenían bastante verduras frescas le preparó un caldo nutritivo de verduras para que tomara la enferma así se recuperaba más pronto y podían ir a divertirse como lo habían hecho hoy. 

Mientras preparaba los alimentos se quedó pensando en el vecino nuevo que iba a tener por un tiempo. Soujiro Seta. Parecía un chico inteligente y que no se dejaba intimidar fácilmente ante su padre, cosa que era buena. Además de que, aparentemente, le gustaban tanto los juegos de su padre como para poner la canción principal cada vez que suena el celular. Bueno, en realidad el chico no sabía que era su padre parte de la producción del juego debido a su nombre falso pero eso no importaba ahora a los efectos prácticos. Jejeje, se notaba que era familiar de Kenshin porque ambos eran muy bajitos y tenían una personalidad muy calma. Y el chico parecía amable, como su tío. Hablando de tíos, hacía mucho que no llamaba a la tía Tokio para saber como andaba Megumi...

Al ver que la sopa estaba lista agarró el teléfono que estaba en la pared y marcando un número esperó a que su padre le atienda desde el otro lado. Definitivamente este sistema del conmutador era maravilloso. El le atendió, mientras se escuchaba una risita que sabía que era de su madre de fondo y colgó para ir a buscar la sopa. Cuando el llegó estaba todo preparado en una bandeja para comer en la cama y agarrando un vaso de agua fresca se fue a llevarle la comida a su mujer. Cuando el volvió, Misao ya estaba poniendo la comida de ellos dos en los platos para empezar a comer. Aoshi, que fuera de lo común, estaba bastante conversador habló de unas cosas que había hablado anteriormente con "el chico de al lado", como el lo había bautizado.

Ya cuando habían terminado el postre y antes de que ella se entrara a su habitación el le dijo "¿**no te pareció gracioso que tenga de ringtone una canción del Final Fantasy?**" a lo que ambos se rieron de buena gana.

Misao entró a su habitación, se puso a estudiar un poco y a hacer la tarea y una vez que terminó se fue a dormir soñando con un inusual Squall que, en lugar de tener su cara característica tenía una poco conocida y sonriente y la Rinoa, que se parecía inevitablemente a ella, lo abrazaba antes de que aparecieran los títulos del final.

* * *

El día siguiente amaneció con mucho frío y lloviendo, pero por esas desgracias climáticas uno no podía ausentarse a la escuela, así que agradeciendo que su casa tuviese un excelente sistema de calefacción, Misao se levantó, se duchó y una vez lista y desayunada (Aoshi lo preparó viendo que su esposa no estaba muy bien) se metió rápido al auto para que su padre la lleve. Cuando llegaron, se despidieron como siempre y ella le dijo que no la pase a buscar que hoy se volvía a casa con Ayako y Yahiko para hacer un trabajo práctico. Le preguntó si su madre sabía, a lo que dijo que si, entonces el se fue en dirección a su casa, aprovechando que hoy tenía toda la mañana libre para hacer de enfermero. 

Ñaca, ñaca, ñaca.

Las clases pasaron de manera normal ahora, excepto por un pequeño encontronazo en una reunión con el consejo estudiantil. El choque con Enishi, si bien era inevitable, Misao pensó que seria después de que pasara más tiempo antes de verlo como si nada pasara. No porque a ella le doliese sino porque a él realmente le molestaba. De todas formas, las cosas salieron bastante bien, no hubo más que un sarcasmo inevitable y ciertos temas un poco ásperos pero no más que eso. Era una bendición de que Enishi no se lleve bien con Kenshin porque sino las cosas hubiesen sido mucho más densas. Otro brindis por Kenshin y su magnífico juicio. Yahiko notó que algo estaba fuera de lugar con Misao y cuando iban a la casa de ella aprovechó para decirle, ya que seguro que si sus presentimientos eran ciertos Ayako le daría la razón.

El solo pensar que iba a estar toda la tarde con Ayako lo ponía de los pelos. No por la chica en particular, sino por ese maldito perfume que le hacía acordar a otra persona que SI le molestaba.

Sakura.

La muy creída se le había reído en la cara cuando le dijo que a él le gustaba y mucho. Y cuando vio que varios de sus amigos se quejaban porque más de una chica se había portado con esa crueldad cuando se le habían declarado decidió que era mejor que todos piensen que era gay así nadie le preguntaba si alguna vez lo habían rechazado. Y se ahorraba el disgusto de recordarlo, claro. Pensar que todo había pasado en primer lugar porque le encantaban las chicas de pelo corto...

Como sea. Le preguntó a Misao que le pasaba y ella le contestó que nada y le cambió rápido de tema (Ayako no tuvo tiempo de asentir en su preocupación) diciendo que había encontrado los mismos récords del centro comercial en el lugar de vídeo juegos que quedaba cerca de la casa de él. Yahiko la escuchó atentamente todo el tiempo, como siempre lo hacía, cosa que se ganó una mirada suspicaz de Ayako. Ella sospechaba, desde hacía un tiempo, que en realidad a Yahiko le gustaba Misao y como ella tenía un padre insufrible, se hacía el amigo para ganarse así la confianza del serio señor Shinomori y poder pedirle después la mano de su hija.

Ah... eso SI sería muy romántico. Amigos por años y luego, en la adolescencia, se vuelven pareja para de adultos pasar la vida juntos...

Romántico para Ayako al menos.

Misao, en cambio, estaba aterrada de que en realidad a Yahiko le guste su papá, ya que bien podría ser definido como un "galán maduro". El chico siempre hablaba maravillas de Aoshi y que lo admiraba mucho por su carrera así que eso levantaba sospechas. Ugh, el pensar en Yahiko como amante de su padre SI era repulsivo. Aunque era difícil ganarle el espacio en el corazón a su mamá. Además de que sabía que su madre ni de coña iba a dejar que le quitaran a su papi, así que era mejor que no lo intente si quería conservar su buena salud. Ya era famosa su mano de hierro como instructora de Kendou.

Cada uno pensando en sus cosas no se dieron cuenta que se habían pasado de casa y que estaban en la puerta de la casa de los Himura. Tomoe, que los vio por la ventana riéndose por el error, se asomó y llamó a Misao para que se acerque. La saludo, como al resto de los chicos y le dijo que la espere un segundo, que tenía algo para su mamá. Cuando regresó le dio una bolsita que le indicó que tenía unas galletitas dulces que estaba segura que le iban a gustar y que esperaba que se recupere pronto. Agradeciendo el gesto y preguntando por el pequeño Akira que estaban esperando se fue para su casa (esta vez la correcta) y se sintió nueva cuando ya una vez adentro sentía el calor invadirla.

Aoshi salió a recibirlos, saludándolos a todos muy formal como siempre mientras se ofrecía a prepararles té y llevarlo a la habitación de Misao. Los chicos subieron hablando (Ayako le decía a Misao lo bien que estaba su padre, mientras Misao se fijaba en las reacciones de Yahiko que no eran inusuales) y una vez adentro y acomodados se pusieron a trabajar. Pasó un momento hasta que llegó Aoshi con una bandeja con una merienda completa, con torta y todo. Las chicas comieron todo felizmente, mientras que Yahiko solamente tomó el té y probó una de las galletitas que les había dado Tomoe.

Eso descolocó a las amigas que miraban la torta expectante.

"_Si el no la come, significa que quiere demostrarle a papá que es bien machito_" pensaba Misao.

"_Si el no la come, significa que quiere demostrarle a Misao que es bien hombre como para comer cosas dulces_" pensaba al mismo tiempo Ayako.

En realidad no comía la torta porque hacía unos días que andaba medio flojo del estómago y no quería sentirse mal, pero era mejor quedar como tipo que era y no andar comiendo esa clase de cosas. Tal vez la mamá de Misao se confundió al cortar las porciones, ella sabía que no le gustaban las cosas dulces en contraste con Aoshi que estaba de lo más contento comiendo unas porciones gigantes con su esposa, ambos bien abrigados adentro de la cama. El se moría de calor estando totalmente vestido pero estaba con ella y mucho no le importaba su sweter. Además, pocas veces podía comer torta estando fuera del estudio o solo con ella en la casa. Bah... esas cosas de viejos, eso de que los hombres no comen dulce... los que no comen dulce no son hombres, son tarados, no saben lo que se pierden.

Crema pastelera, merengue, frutillas, chocolate, todo eso había encontrado camino a su estómago nuevamente después de una abstinente pubertad que había terminado al conocer a su pareja que tenia adoración por las golosinas. Decir que hacían bastante ejercicio porque sino ya parecerían ruedas de auxilio. Mmm, pero pensar a su mujer cubierta de crema batida como un pastel... no le sonaba mal y si después quedaba como una rueda mucho lo le importaba...

"**tsukebe**" le decía picara al ver los ojos de su marido. No le iba a decir que después de su actividad matutina ella también se había quedado un poco _afiebrada_ pero no de resfrío. Pero estaba bueno tener excusas para andar diciéndole pervertido a su marido, más cuando tenía esa mirada devoradora sobre ella. Murmurándole cosas en el oído, sobre esperar a que Misao y sus amigos se vayan y que ella duerma no ayudaron a la causa así que de un rápido movimiento el le tapó la boca, le guiñó el ojo y se metió debajo de las mantas.

Sep, hoy iba a ser una noche larga pero deliciosa.

Continuará

* * *

N. de K26: Bueno, la tercer entrega. Quiero decir, ya que nunca viene mal, de que hace unos días fue el cumpleaños de una gran escritora de fics, Blankaoru. Desde mis pagos en Argentina le mando un abrazo muy grande y un feliz cumpleaños. Te quiero mucho Blanca, espero que no lo dudes. 

Ya hablando del fic, supongo que un par de confusiones a esta altura se habrán blanqueado. Sino, bueno, de todas formas es divertido ver como las opiniones de cada uno se van reflejando. También es muy gratificante y agradable ver como hay chicas que me tienen mucha fe y siguen mis historias. Muchas gracias para Pola y Gabyhyatt.

Bueno, hablando de opiniones, respuestas a los reviews:

Blankaoru: Hola¡Gracias por los mensajes! Como verás, Kenshin ya tuvo su aparición en escena con su caracter adorable de siempre. Guaus¡me siento halagada de haberte inspirado!. Las relaciones padre-hija son muy buenas, y en muchos casos sirven mucho para sacarse los nervios. Yo con mi papá tengo algunas cosas en común así que escribir algo así es harto gratificante.

Jajaja, está bien que no se te ocurran cosas con las parejas alternativas. Bah, yo al menos estoy muy conforme con tu forma de plantear como, por varios motivos y a pesar de todas las circunstancias, Kenshin termina quedándose con su Kaoru. Supongo que tu creatividad va más acompañada de escenarios diferentes más que de "parejas" diferentes.

Bueno, para Misao es también muy importante lo que digan sus padres. Para ella lo que diga su padre en particular es una especie de "Palabra Santa" y su madre tiene mucha influencia en sus decisiones. Además, siendo hija única es muy pegota con ellos.

Sep, la condición particular de Yahiko es una de las frutillas del postre de este fic tan extraño.

Estoy muy contenta de que siempre me leas. Pese a que mis reviews tarden en llegarte quiero que sepas de que no hay una de tus creaciones que no haya leido. Gracias por seguirme :).

Besos!

Gabyhyatt: Bueno, parte fue de Enishi/Misao. Tuve una idea de uno en la cabeza por un tiempo largo pero pensé "este solo lo voy a leer yo" y nunca lo escribí. Viendo que me han dejado respuestas bastante positivas para este pairing voy a considerar la idea de pasarlo y subirlo. Muchas gracias por dejar review. Un beso grande!

Bizcochia U-u: Jajaja! Me hizo matar de risa tu review. Sip, la cuestión de Aoshi y Misao está lo suficientemente arreglada como para tirar por la borda toda cuestión de ponerlos como pareja. Ugh, no, ni hablar. No va a ser de esas que pensaba que era el padre, pero en realidad no lo es, y todas esas extravagancias. Las extravagancias pasan por otro lado, jeje. Como Yahiko, por ejemplo. Igual, la condición de el está bien explicada en este capítulo, no vaya a ser cosa de que piensen que me gusta el yaoi.

Jejeje. No sabía que había muchos Misao/Soujiro, esa es una información nueva. Lo de la trenza fue un detalle que se me ocurrió en el momento y estoy más que satisfecha de que haya tenido buena aceptación. Muchas gracias por seguirme y dejarme review. También te digo que estoy feliz de que hayas encontrado la trama interesante. Muchos besos!

Bueno, esto fue todo. Gracias por leer y seguirme. Los quiero mucho!

_**Kirara26**_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin aquí utilizados me pertenece ni gano nada usándolos. Es para pura diversión mia y de la gente que lee estas historias. Los derechos de propiedad intelectual le pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki.

* * *

El Padre de la Novia

4° capítulo

Ya en su tercera visita al local, y la segunda sola, Misao fue a ver si sus últimas marcas habían sido superadas y, con bastante orgullo, se dio cuenta de que no. Sin embargo, en el juego de baile en el que su madre había estado tan divertida y ella lo había jugado como una experta había varias modificaciones. Decidiendo que el frío que tenía era meritorio de unos buenos saltos, pasó por una máquinay empezando una nueva jugada se puso a probar con los niveles más avanzados. Haciéndole un par de modificaciones al modo de juego esperó que se termine de cargar la información necesaria para poder jugar y en cuanto la música empezó a sonar y las flechas a aparecer en la pantalla se puso a moverse en las direcciones que le estaban indicando. Como estaba bastante concentrada, no se dio cuenta que alguien que ella conocía acababa de entrar al local y la miraba, un poco lejos, como se desempeñaba. Un par de chicos que también jugaban esa clase de juegos imitaban los comandos detrás de ella para poder aprenderse los pasos y se formaba una extraña coreografía alrededor del juego que tenía muchas luces de colores y música fuerte, como un mini club nocturno. Viendo que nadie ocupaba el lugar del acompañante, bien porque eran niveles complicados o no querían una derrota segura, el recién llegado se acercó a la máquina y viendo que ella le sonreía tomó eso como un permiso y colocó una ficha para poder jugar. Pusieron en una forma de juego llamada "Versus" en la que ambos jugaban niveles muy avanzados y las puntuaciones decidían quien ganaba o perdía. Con una oportunidad abierta como esta, Misao se sentía emocionada. Yahiko era particularmente malo con esta clase de juegos de coordinación y su madre mucho no lo conocía así que había movimientos que medio la dejaban perdida. Enishi se movía bien en esta clase de cosas, pero como no le gustaba el público tendía a jugar solo y ella se quedaba con las ganas. A su padre le parecía la peor pavada de los juegos, así que ni de chiste se subía. Estar con un chico que conocía tanto como su padre y tenía la destreza de ella era un reto que no se tenía todos los días. La música empezó y como si se tratara de un espejo ambos comenzaron a moverse sin perder un solo comando. Viendo que la primera canción había sido un empate con una puntuación perfecta, el juego les dio la oportunidad de una canción más, donde ya que se habían calado los tiempos se dieron hasta el lujo de hacer movimientos juntos coordinados, como chocar las manos o apretar las flechas del otro. Más de uno estaba maravillado con la pareja que se movía como si supiesen exactamente lo que el otro pensaba. Los aludidos se mataban de risa y seguían bailando y haciendo morisquetas raras. Cuando terminaron y la máquina ya no les dio más créditos, un par de espectadores les dieron unas fichas para que jueguen, que invitaban ellos y que más valía que hagan un buen show. Misao se reía y Soujiro, que nunca había recibido esa clase de trato, aceptaba con una sonrisa la invitación. Cambiando al modo "crazy", que es con una dificultad aún superior ambos se sonrieron por estar pensando por el mismo rumbo.

Las cosas realmente se pusieron locas.

Misao ya no sabía dónde tenía los pies y Soujiro se reía y respiraba agitadamente mientras trataba de seguir los pasos. Los espectadores se reían al ver los intentos de los jugadores y al ver, cuando terminó la primer canción, que habían tenido un puntaje muy alto los ovacionaron. Con un choque de manos se festejaron y siguieron jugando. Mientras ellos bailaban canciones imposibles, varios se pusieron a imitarlos detrás y si antes la coreografía parecía graciosa ahora era hilarante. Nadie sabía bien para donde iba pero todos se divertían a lo grande. Ya cuando a los concursantes les faltaba el aire, abandonaron la máquina y uno de los chicos del local que se encargaba de vender las fichas les trajo unas botellitas de agua, cortesía de la casa por hacer tan buen espectáculo. Soujiro estaba encantado con toda la situación, que le parecía muy particular pero no dejaba de hacerla divertida. Con el asunto de tener que jugar casi para estudiar los juegos se estaba olvidando del objetivo principal de esos programas: divertirse. Misao no pensaba, si bien no se negaba darlo por supuesto, que Soujiro fuese _tan_ bueno con un juego como este. Un tipo como el, que es puro software y programación no pensaba que iba a ser tan bueno para algo tan práctico como este juego de baile. Y no lo veía mucho más agitado que ella, que hacía mucha gimnasia y sabía bastaste de respiración por sus clases de natación. Parecía ser que este chico Seta era una caja de sorpresas.

"**Eso fue muy divertido, eres una gran compañera**" le dijo mientras trataba de no reírse. "**Tú eres muy bueno también, no pensé que fueras tan ágil**" contestó ella mientras tomaba de a sorbos cortos el agua. Eso era algo que le había enseñado su mamá, que cuando se agitaba no tenía que hacer como en las propagandas que toman mucho agua de golpe, sino en sorbitos. El se quedó sonriendo ante su comentario y se recostó en la pared que tenía detrás del banco y tomó un trago de agua. "**Practiqué Kendou cuando estaba en el colegio y tenía un buen dan. Dicen que esas cosas no se pierden¿no? Me dijo mi tía que tu madre es sensei de Kendou en el dojo Kamiya¿es cierto?**" dijo el, con su voz pausada y su acento particular. ¿Sería de Osaka? Ella nunca había hablado con una persona con tonada así que le sonaba simpático. "**Sip, mami es sensei y es brillante. A mi padre mucho no le gusta, porque es muy celoso pero ella solo le dice _yare, yare_ y se va lo mismo. Kenshin-san una vez pasó a saludar por el dojo de mamá y dicen que el sabe pelear muy bien. Yo me quedé con una gran curiosidad de ver eso**".

"**Ciertamente. El tio es un genio pero desde que conoció a Tomoe-san en el curso de gastronomía que no practica más. Algo acerca de que encontró su saya u otra pavada...**". Misao se reía ante el tono despreocupado del joven. No podía tener más de 20 años, pero su formalidad y, definitivamente, su carrera hecha hacía que tenga al menos unos 23 años, como mínimo. "**Bueno, al menos él tiene la decencia de poner excusas. Mi padre dice que no tiene tiempo, cuando nosotros, su familia, sabemos bien que lo tiene para ponerse a hacer unos katas y un par de uchikomis**".

"**¿Y no viene a jugar aquí contigo?**"

Se pensó la respuesta. "**Tal vez si lo haría si se lo pido**"

Haciendo gestos de cansancio y girando los ojos contestó con sarcasmo "**Y bueno, voy a tener que sacrificarme por esta noble doncella y hacer una versión de ese juego de baile pero con música clásica japonesa y posiciones de Kendou nada más que para que su padre practique**". Misao no pudo evitar una carcajada al imaginarse a su padre con una especie de atuendo tipo Kabuki, con la música de fondo y moviendo el shinai al ritmo. Sin duda su madre estaría sacando fotos, en un costado, para reírse aún más en su casa y enviarle las copias a Hajime que se haría el seppuku por la deshonra.

Podría ser una buena idea para reírse un rato. Mmmm...

"**Shinomori-san¿cuántos años tienes?**" le preguntó el chico y eso la sacó de sus fantasías. Sin pensárselo mucho le dijo que 16 aunque siempre todos le daban menos y el le dijo que tenía 24 y le pasaba igual que a ella. Una vez hasta le dijeron que tenía 17 y se puso como loco. Ella, con una mano en el corazón, admitió que le había dado como mucho 20 y que ahora se sentía culpable. "**Al menos no pensaron que eras una chica**", le dijo a modo de consuelo. La cara de espanto de Soujiro corroboro que no, y que le agradecía al cielo que nunca haya pasado. "**Si me hubiesen dicho que parecía una chica, estaría preso por homicidio, supongo. ¿No me digas que te dijeron que parecías un chico?**". Ella asintió ofendida haciendo que su trenza se mueva y llamara la atención. "**Hay que estar ciego para confundirte, Shinomori-san. Eres demasiado bonita para no darse cuenta. ¿Porqué el pelo tan largo?**" Gracias a Dios que hablaba tan seguido así pudo ocultar su rubor ante el halago con el de su pelo largo. "**en realidad, mamá me pidió que no me lo corte porque a ella le encanta y a mi no me molesta**"

"¿**Y la trenza?**"

"**Esto... es porque hice una promesa cuando era pequeña y... te va a parecer un poco idiota así que mejor no te la digo, jaja!**" terminó bastante avergonzada. El la miró sonriendo y le dijo que todos teníamos cosas vergonzosas de chicos, pero que si las seguíamos manteniendo de grandes era porque realmente nos gustaban mucho. Además le dijo que estaba seguro que el motor de su promesa sería muy lindo y que esperaba que algún día se lo cuente. Ella asintió y luego de un rato acompañado de un cómodo silencio empezaron a hablar nuevamente mientras jugaban en máquinas vecinas. Después de ver lo tarde que se le había hecho Misao dijo que tenía que volver a su casa y el le dijo que la acompañaba así no se iba sola. A modo de broma dijo que en realidad, la acompañaba porque le quedaba de paso, que era como que su casa le quedara justo al lado de la suya. "**Así que, además de ser vecinos de máquina, somos vecinos en la misma cuadra**"

Entre otras cosas de las que fueron hablando se enteró que el había nacido y vivido buena parte de su vida en Osaka, a la que le debía su acento y su facilidad casi nata con los negocios y los números. Luego de eso, fue a pasar una larga temporada en Akihabara, donde había realizado sus estudios y tenía una mini compañía de sistemas que, si bien estaba empezando, le iba muy bien. Ella le contó un poco de su historia y cuando el veía que ella iba a profundizar la detenía y le decía que mejor ese detalle la dejaban para la próxima, así tenían mucho de que hablar. Guaus, parecía que Misao había encontrado la horma de su zapato con este parlanchín que la tenía intrigadísima. Cuando llegaron a la casa de ella, que por el camino en el que venían era pasando la de él, la dejó en la puerta y le mandó saludos a su padre y a su madre. Como ya habían arreglado para encontrarse a jugar dentro de tres días ella se encaminó para la puerta, entrando rápido así lo veía mientras el se iba. Cuando estaba por entrar el la llamó, ahora por su nombre, y le dijo "**dile al señor Tomohiro Kamiya que siempre me gustaron mucho sus trabajos. Espero que no se olvide de la charla que me prometió**" y guiñándole el ojo se fue camino a su casa dejando una muy boquiabierta Misao en ascuas.

¿Cómo se había dado cuenta?

* * *

Aoshi seguía chasqueando con la lengua cuando Misao le comentó que Soujiro lo había descubierto. El chico era rápido, tal como lo decía su seudónimo en el mundillo informático. Le hizo un par de preguntas a Misao, para saber que información le había dado ella que lo pudiese guiar a saber quien era el y se dio cuenta de que no tuvo que hacer grandes deducciones para darse cuenta si es que realmente era fanático de SquareSoft. Con decirle el extracto del curriculum que le había dicho, reírse ante la música del Final Fantasy en un teléfono y decirle que su mujer estaba relacionada con los Kamiya, todo cerraba. De todas formas, no había que restarle méritos al otro petiso que ganaba respeto en la escala de Aoshi.

El otro petiso integrante de esa lista era el condenado de Himura, por supuesto.

Ese día a la mañana había pasado a buscar a Misao porque sabía que, según lo que le había su mujer, el estaba en época de entregas y andaba muy cansado y ella aún seguía enferma. Ahora que se le había pasado la fiebre tenía unos mareos que la mandaban derecho al baño y Aoshi no quería dejar la casa ni un segundo. El médico le dio unas pastillas que le protegían el tracto digestivo por los constantes vómitos y una dieta rigurosa. Tenía que ir a hacerse unos estudios en unos días donde el pelirrojo desinteresadamente se había ofrecido a llevarla, en compañía de Tomoe, por supuesto.

Y el con esas malditas entregas en las que apenas si salía al patio a fumarse un cigarrillo. Pero bueno, mejor que la lleve el que era de confianza y que vivía cerca, así que si se pasaba de listo, no tenía que correrlo demasiado para matarlo a palos.

Por el momento, Misao le llevaba agua a su madre y el se quedaba en el comedor viendo la correspondencia. Entre cuentas y varias peticiones ("_por favor, por favor, por favor, sea expositor en nuestro congreso", "claro, cuando las vacas vuelen. Voy a salir de mi casa a hablar con un montón de newbies y no cuidar a mi mujer"_) agarró el diario y se puso a ver que ya habían lanzado, al menos promocionalmente, la PlayStation 3. "_Genial_", pensó, "_más entregas a los apurones. Menos mal que parece que quedaron contentos con mis nuevos diseños de Cloud y Aeris del FF7_". Y sintiéndose bastante abatido se fue a ver como seguían las cosas con sus chicas favoritas. "_solo espero que estos condenados ahora SI me pongan el asistente que estoy pidiendo hace AÑOS_"

* * *

Tomoe tenía una sonrisa cómplice en todo el trayecto mientras iban para el laboratorio a buscar los resultados de los análisis de su amiga. Ella, tanto como la aludida, tenían sus sospechas sobre el comportamiento del organismo de la Sra. Shinomori y ambas tenían la esperanza de que sus sospechas sean ciertas. Kenshin las miraba de vez en cuando, más que nada en los semáforos y se preguntaba que estaría pensando ahora Aoshi sabiendo lo celoso que era. "_Seguramente cualquier clase de incoherencias_" se aseguró y siguió manejando prestando mucha atención al transito. Las mañanas en Tokyo son caóticas así que tenía que prestar mucha atención para prevenir un accidente. Una vez en la clínica fueron los tres hacia la parte de laboratorio y esperando a que la llamaran por su nombre y su apellido, la mamá de Misao esperó todo lo paciente que pudo los resultados. Su marido sabía que tenía que hacerse análisis pero no sabía _cuál_ así que eso le daba una chance de que, sean cual sean los resultados, tenga un tiempo para darle la noticia. 

Es que no sabía cuales serían las buenas.

"**Shinomori Kaoru**", la llamaron fuerte y claro. Dando un respingo se levantó para ir a buscar el bendito sobre de la verdad (como lo llamaba Tomoe) y se sentó con las manos temblorosas aun sin abrirlo. Tomoe la miraba y con la cabeza le indicaba lo ansiosa que estaba por saber. Viendo como le temblaba todo a su hermana postiza, Kenshin tomó el sobre y pidiendo permiso, que le fue concedido, abrió el sobre para ver el primero los resultados y luego comunicarlos.

Como de medicina no entendía ni jota, solo buscó lo que a él le parecía importante y les comunicó, con mucha pompa y orgullo que Misao-chan iba ser una hermana mayor en unos nueve meses. Tomoe no pudo evitar gritar de la alegría (cosa que hizo que varios se volteen a mirarla) y Kenshin no dejaba de felicitar a una shoqueada Kaoru que no salía de su estupor. El tocar accidentalmente la panza de Tomoe la hizo volver a la realidad.

Misao como hermana mayor. Vómitos. Fiebre. Aoshi endemoniadamente sexy. _Positivo_.

Y con eso se puso a llorar de la alegría y la acompañó en la euforia a Tomoe, a la que se unió Kenshin hasta que prácticamente los echaron por armar escándalo en una clínica. Una vez en el auto, donde no podían dejar de sonreírse o reírse como locos Kaoru se dio el lujo de pensar fríamente en el asunto. Con el nuevo lanzamiento de la PlayStation 3 seguramente Aoshi estaría tapado de trabajo e iba a estar muy tenso y complicado de carácter. Además de particularmente mimoso y _afiebrado_. Si las cosas se ponían como cuando salió la versión portátil de la famosa consola de Sony... el necesitaría que ella esté muy dedicada a él y no a un bebé. Notando el cambio dramático en la cara de su compañera, la pareja Himura trató de entender que pasaba. Ella les explicó que seguramente en este tiempo su marido estaría muy estresado y que si a eso se le suma un embarazo capaz que se le moría de un pico de presión. Y se sintió fatal porque ella _realmente_ quería tener otro hijo (o hija) más pero egoístamente no había pensado en que diría Aoshi al respecto. Y toda esa semana, en la que se había hecho el análisis y esperaba los resultados, ella abrigaba la secreta esperanza de que le de positivo así tendría al fin el mini Aoshi que siempre quiso.

Tomoe le dio un gran abrazo y sacándole los vestigios de lágrimas que tenía en la cara le dijo frontalmente a su amiga "**Kaoru, esto**" mostrándole el líquido en sus dedos, "**son lágrimas de felicidad. Si el opa de tu marido no quiere que tengas lo mejor que le puede pasar a una mujer, si quiere privarte de ese don que tenemos nosotras, el de poder dar vida... entonces lo mandas al demonio y te vienes con nosotros. Tu no mereces que alguien te prive de esa alegría que se siente que es que te digan que vas a ser mamá, por segunda vez, como es tu caso. Así que ya sabes, te vienes con Misao a casa si te parece mejor. ¿Nos entendemos?**". Kenshin, que iba manejando pero escuchó atentamente las palabras de su mujer asentía mostrándole a Kaoru que estaba de acuerdo. Siempre le habían gustado los niños y tener dos bebes en casa seguro sería divertido, solo esperaba no volverse loco con los llantos. Kaoru, sonriendo otra vez le decía a Tomoe que la había entendido y con un abrazo le agradecía su comprensión y apoyo.

Una vez en la puerta de su casa, Aoshi, en su plan de _yo-soy-espia_ se había escabullido detrás de una puerta para escuchar de qué hablaban antes de dejar a su mujer en su casa. Sacó fragmentos que no le gustaron en lo más mínimo que hablaban acerca de que si no aceptaba que se iba de inmediato a la casa de los Himura, que ellos la apoyarían y la querían mucho. ¿Qué pasaba, qué había salido?. Ya cuando ella estaba adentro, buscó la forma de salir de atrás de la puerta sin matarla del susto y se le hacía bastante complicado. Con un grito de "**ya sé que estás ahí**" salió de su escondrijo y saludó con un beso en los labios a su esposa. Mmmm, los tenía partidos, así que tal vez había hablado muchisimo o llorado bastante. Con un par de saludos amorosos la condujo a su habitación para que descansara. Una vez que ella estuvo sentada él le preguntó todo lo delicadamente que pudo cómo le había ido con los resultados. Ella, le contestó una evasiva ("**estoy cansada y no me siento bien. Te cuento en la cena**") y el se fue frustrado para su estudio. En la sala, buscó entre las cosas de ella un resultado que no encontró. Desilusionado por haberse vuelto tan predecible, al darse cuenta que seguro que ella sabía que él tomaría era medida de ser necesario, se fue al estudio rumiando su bronca por la complicidad de sus vecinos.

En definitiva, el mundo estaba en su contra, pero no se lo decían en la cara para no hacerlo sentir tan mal.

Maldita diplomacia.

* * *

Misao estaba más que contenta con su nueva amistad. Soujiro era un amor de chico, que no solo jugaba como los dioses sino que era muy bueno ayudándola a ella y a sus amigos a hacer las tareas del colegio. El único que no estaba contento era Enishi que siempre que podía hacía un comentario hiriente tipo "**el si está a la _altura_ de una chica como ella**" lo que se ganaba algún proyectil por parte de la aludida. Soujiro no era tan bajo, la pasaba por algunos centímetros. 

Según Ayako, _los ideales_.

Su amiga, en cuanto conoció al chico Seta, empezó a decir una seguidilla de estupideces y cuando lo tenía cerca parecía que esa cualidad se potenciaba.

No estaba celosa, claro que no.

Ayako ya era conocida por sus fantaseos románticos y amores platónicos. No era sorpresa escucharla suspirar cuando pasaba algún chico guapo así que ya nadie le preguntaba que le pasaba. No es que el asunto le hubiese interesado _particularmente_ a Misao, solo que ella, al haberle presentado a Soujiro, se sentía extrañamente responsable si su mejor amiga trataba de hacer algún movimiento raro con el.

Tenía que ser eso¿no?

Se sentía responsable nada más.

¿Por qué tenía ganas de estrangular a Ayako con su trenza cuando la escuchaba decirle al chico Seta "Soujiro-kun"? Tal vez de tanto andar con ella ya se le andaban pegando sus mañas extrañas con los chicos bien parecidos.

¿Desde cuando Soujiro era bien parecido?

Yahiko, que había encontrado al fin un compañero de bromas a su altura, estaba feliz. No solo se podía reír de chistes _de hombres_ sino que podía jugar al Winning Eleven y hablar de fútbol europeo con la misma persona. Soujiro también la pasaba muy bien con Yahiko, ya hasta se habían encontrado los dos juntos una vez cuando Yahiko se quería ir a comprar una camiseta del Liverpool.

¿Por qué la sola idea de que Yahiko esté con Soujiro la perturbaba tanto, aun más que el pensar en su amigo teniéndole ganas a su papá?

Por Dios¡_y era su padre_!

Tomando aire profundamente, volvió a focalizarse en el Guilty Gear para darse cuenta que había perdido dos rondas seguidas y un _Game Over_ ocupaba la pantalla. Ayako se acercó y viendo que su amiga ni siquiera registraba que no solo había perdido, sino que suspirado y no se había enloquecido por no haber anotado se dio cuenta de algo revelador.

Yahiko al fin tenía problemas si quería ganarse la simpatía del señor Shinomori, porque Misao se había enamorado y ella ya se hacía una buena idea de quién. Era un pena que tanto como en el amor y en la guerra todo se vale, porque Ayako no pensaba dejar pasar la oportunidad de estar con Soujiro si es que podía.

* * *

Soujiro acompañó como siempre a Misao hasta la puerta de su casa, con la vieja excusa de que lo hacía porque le quedaba de paso y notó lo cabizbaja que estaba la siempre alegre adolescente. ¿Se habría resfriado, Por las dudas le puso su bufanda al cuello, que era de un color azul con los flecos celestes (que Ayako encontraba _adorable_) y eso consiguió devolverla al mundo de los vivos. Mirando fijamente a Soujiro mientras este decía cosas sobre no enfermarse y cuidar una bufanda ella cayó en cuenta de que se había dadopercatado de dos cosas. 

Primero, que tenía unas ganas locas de besar esa boca que no dejaba de moverse y la estaba hipnotizando.

Segundo, que no entendía un pepino de que era lo que le pasaba así que antes de hacer una pavada y lamentarlo mejor entraba rápido a casa y hablaba con su madre al respecto. Escapando por la tangente, le agradeció la atención a Soujiro con un abrazo breve y se metió como un rayo adentro dejando a un sorprendido joven en la puerta de su casa, con un tinte rojizo simpático en la cara.

Su entrada, algo torpe y sin aviso, asustó a su madre que estaba en la cocina hablando por teléfono. Tomoe la llamaba a cada rato para saber como andaba y como podía ser que todavía no le había dicho nada a Aoshi. Colgando el teléfono fue a ver que pasaba y se encontró con una muy ruborizada Misao que estaba un poco agitada. La llamó y esta se le abalanzó de tal forma que casi la tira al suelo. Kaoru la mandó diligentemente a su cuarto mientras ella preparaba un té para que tomen las dos. Misao subió a su cuarto, se sacó la campera y se cambió rápido el uniforme por otra cosa más cómoda. En eso llegó su madre con una bandeja con una tetera, tazas y un paquete de galletitas. No pudo evitar reírse al ver a su hija vestida casi de pijama y con bufanda, aún adentro de la casa. Puso las cosas en la mesita que tenía y Misao se sentó enfrente de ella mientras veía distraída como vertía el té en la taza. Kaoru respetaba el silencio, ya que no se daba una idea, a ciencia cierta, de la cantidad de cosas que su hija estaría pensando. Una vez que el té humeante estaba frente a ella y se había agachado a agarrar la taza se dio cuenta de que en todo este tiempo seguía con la bufanda puesta y que en ningún momento se la había sacado, ni siquiera cuando se había cambiado la ropa.

Malditas camisas que se abrían por delante, ahora su madre iba a pensar que era una loca.

Tomando un sorbo, le hizo una pregunta que hacía años que no le hacía a su mamá, pero ya no con una curiosidad infantil, sino con una genuina intriga de adolescente que no sabía que era esa revolución que le pasaba adentro. "**Mamá¿cómo fue tu historia con papá y cómo supiste que era el y no otra persona?**"

Bastante conmovida, la mayor de las dos también tomó un sorbo de su té. Le daba mucha ternura ver a su nena jugar con la punta de la trenza por los nervios, así como su cara sonrojada que no dejaba de mirar la bufanda que tenía en su regazo.

"**Bueno, ya te lo conté cuando eras pequeña, pero nunca viene mal repasar un poco. Además, tu papá era tan guapo en ese entonces como ahora así que nunca deja de ser un placer recordar viejas épocas. Te decía... todo comenzó cuando empecé mi carrera como modelo publicitaria, casi al mismo tiempo..."**

_Continuará._

* * *

Notas de K26: (es simpático esto de tener un nick de tu nick). Bueno, ya vamos por la cuarta entrega. Faltan dos. Uff, ya me pongo nostálgica, supongo que debe ser un efecto secundario de esto del día del amigo. Por cierto, miles de besos para mis super amigas, Blanca y Pola en el día del amigo aunque no estoy segura si se festeja por sus pagos también. Ahora ya se sabe la identidad de la mamá de Misao aunque estoy 97 porciento segura de que ya la sabían o al menos la sospecharon. 

Lo sé, lo sé... pero me parecen _tan_ lindos! Igual, Kaoru y Kenshin, siempre! (esquiva fanáticos/as encarnizados)

Accio Reviews:

Gabyhyatt: Hola! Jejeje, sep, la sola idea de Yahiko como "madrastro" es graciosa, definitivamente. Me pareció que si ya toda la historia era definitivamente un delirio¿por qué no?. Igual, no está ni la mitad de mis ideas delirantes metidas acá adentro. Ya verán lo que espera, en este fic y en el resto (principalmente en "Una chica ?llamada Kenko"). Muchos besos y gracias por leer y escribir!

Bizcochia U-u: Jajaja, no te imaginás lo divertido que fue para mi escribir sobre esa parte en particular. Me dio mucha gracia, porque me hacía acordar a los problemas que tuvo mi profesor de japonés cuando estando en Japón se veía negado culturalmente a comer cosas dulces (su perdición). No te imaginás lo feliz que está ahora que volvió a Argentina y puede comer todo el chocolate que quiere, no solo en San Valentín.

A mi también me gusta mucho la idea de Tomoe como su esposa. Lo fue, además de todo¿no?. Con respecto a Soujiro y su amor por la PlayStation... verás que es para bien más que para mal. Y con lo de Enishi, voy a tratar de convencer a Papá Noel para que cuando se de su pasada por México te deje un lindo psicópata debajo del árbol.

Besos! Gracias por escribir!

Bueno, eso fue todo. Nos vemos en una semana. Saludos!

Kirara26


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: (_snort_), qué más quisiera yo que tener los derechos de Rurouni Kenshin! Claro que esta serie no es mia, ni tampoco gano nada con esto.

Gracias por leer :)

* * *

El Padre de la Novia

_5° capítulo_

Kaoru llegaba exhausta a su casa luego de las tomas que había tenido. Si bien la idea de sacarse un par de fotos que había tenido el peluquero no era mala, eso de estar con cara de interesante y _creértelo para hacerlo mejor_ era lo agotador del asunto. No tenía un corte original pero con el pelo que tenía y con el peinado quedaba fabuloso. Era una pena eso de no tener un peinador en casa que lo ponga igual todas las mañanas. Lo bueno era que había conseguido su primer sueldo y junto con los ahorros que tenía, quería auto regalarse algo especial y que siempre había querido: una computadora. Si bien la onda de los vídeojuegos siempre le había gustado secretamente nunca había podido jugarlos en otro lado que no sea la casa de sus primos y eso la hacía sentir mal. Su padre, Koshijiro, no pensaba que comprar uno de esos armatostes sea una buena inversión así que les había dicho que si querían una, que ahorren y entre ella y su hermano Katsu se compren una cuando tengan su dinero. Ya casi con 16 años y sintiéndose una analfabeta funcional juntó un buen puñado de sus ahorros y fue junto con su hermano a comprar la computadora. Era una 3.86, que era lo mejor y tenía posibilidades de progreso cosa que entusiasmo mucho a los hermanos. Katsu prometió que en cuanto empezara su trabajo el mismo la mejoraría y entre los dos harían de su pequeña una grande. Aprendiendo un poco por si misma y otro poco con la ayuda de sus primos, Kaoru supo en poco tiempo manejar varios aspectos de DOS y un sistema operativo muy fácil que casi todos tenían, Windows. Katsu, cuando consiguió trabajo compró dos cosas que les vendrían bien a los dos, una impresora y parlantes, así los juegos no solo se veían bien, gracias al monitor color que había sido la última adquisición de Kaoru, sino que además tenían voz.

Haciendo gala de sus conocimientos, en un cumpleaños le hicieron a su papá un cartel enorme en papel continuo que decía "Feliz cumpleaños Papá" que le demostró al señor Koshijiro que, a pesar de estar chapado a la antigua, todavía podía sorprenderse con pavadas hechas con tecnología.

Un día, un compañero de una sesión de fotos de Kaoru, al ver que a ella le gustaban los juegos, le hizo una broma y pensando que ella sería una boba le dijo que tenía un par de disketes en su casa de juegos y que se los llevaría la próxima. Kaoru, emocionada, le comentó eso a Katsu mientras el le instalaba uno de sus favoritos a la computadora: la reproductora de CD-ROM. El chico le llevó los disketes pensó en dárselos con la información dañada así tenía una buena excusa para ir a la casa de ella. La sorpresa fue cuando ella se los devolvió diciéndole que si se pensaba hacer el listo, que se había equivocado de chica, porque ella era modelo pero no estúpida. Ganándose un respeto difícil de conseguir, ahora no tenía más idiotas que quisieran hacerla sentir inferior.

Las cosas no podrían ir mejor si no fuese por un problema. Un día un compañero de Katsu le prestó un diskete con unas cosas graciosas que el le quería mostrar a su hermana. Después de que las puso, la computadora empezó a funcionar raro así que la chica empezó a hacer sus averiguaciones. Así, un día, hablando con una de sus compañeras de curso, un chico escuchó su problema y le dijo que fuera a averiguar al club de informática, que pese a ser nuevo, tal vez ellos supiesen que pasaba. Viendo que era lo único que le faltaba probar decidió que antes de ir a su casting de hoy pasaría, ya que no tenía nada que perder.

En el timbre de la última hora, guardó sus cosas rápido y se preparó para ir a hacer un par de preguntas. Encaró para una de las aulas que sabía que se usaban para eso y tocó la puerta, recibiendo como respuesta solo silencio. Tocó más fuerte y se anunció, ya que tal vez la cosa pasaba por ese lado. Al ver que no había respuesta, pidió permiso y entró. Cuando entró vio a varios chicos, todos absortos en la computadora y no se sintió extraña en ese ambiente.

Hablando en voz bastante alta llamó la atención de uno que justo andaba usando el DOS que ella conocía muy bien. Al ver que le hacían una corrección, y ese dedo y esa voz no eran definitivamente del senpai Shinomori, todos voltearon a ver a la supuesta intrusa.

Más de uno se quedó helado. No se esperaban que sea una chica ni menos una _linda_.

Buscaron con la vista a su senpai, que estaba muy ocupado programando una nueva adquisición y ni siquiera había escuchado la voz de la recién llegada, ni el lío que se había armado cuando la reconocieron entre la cantidad de aparatos que había en la habitación. Ella pidió si alguien sabía que era lo que pasaba con su computadora que tenía las anomalías que ella describía. Muchos no sabían ni de que se trataba, otros no estaban seguros. Por decisión unánime decidieron que lo mejor sería que ella hable con su senpai que seguro que sabía que pasaba.

Cuando el la vio algo definitivamente había pasado.

Ella lo miraba y le hablaba, pero el no estaba seguro de haber escuchado correctamente. En un acto de orgullo dijo que sabía, pero que tendría que ir el personalmente a verla. Kaoru, que estaba intrigada con ese chico tan prolijo, formal pero que le faltaba algo, asintió y le dio su dirección. Le dijo que lo esperaba y que esperaba que sea puntual. Por las dudas, le dejó el teléfono de su casa por si pasaba algo de última hora.

En el día acordado, a la hora justa, Aoshi Shinomori, nervioso como pocas veces en su vida y muy inseguro de si mismo esperaba que le abran la puerta de una bonita casa en un barrio de clase media, que estaba contigua a un dojo de Kendou. En eso salió ella a la puerta, lo saludó y agradeció profundamente por ir. Le ofreció té y fueron a ver a la _paciente_. Una vez que el chico estaba en su salsa se le fueron todos los nervios y realmente la pasó bien con Kaoru que, sorprendido, se dio cuenta que era una compañera de curso. Se colgaron hablando de todo y de nada y ella le prometió que como ahora estaba en deuda con él, le iba a comprar el almuerzo todos los mediodías. Las reuniones se prolongaron, incluso cuando ya se había cancelado la deuda, creando deudas nuevas. Sino era el con ella, era ella que le prometía o le debía algo a él. La mamá de Kaoru se divertía viendo como su hija estaba tan indecisa con su compañero que le parecía tan buen chico. El tenía un buen potencial, solo que le gustaba estar como pasado de moda para pasar inadvertido. Era notable como volviéndose amigo de Kaoru, y casi por osmosis de Katsu, había cambiado al duro chico Shinomori. Se quedaba a cenar, la acompañaba a la casa cuando salían del colegio (aunque vivía en dirección contraria) y era muy atento con ella. Se volvía más social y se notaba que se esmeraba para impresionar a Kaoru, aunque fuese en un nivel inconsciente. Okina, el abuelo de Aoshi, decía que lo veía de mejor humor y más animado para hacer cosas y su hermano mayor, Tomohiro, ya estaba cansado de escuchar de esa famosa Kaoru y quería conocerla.

Un día, de la nada, Aoshi le pidió a Katsu que lo acompañe a comprarse ropa y cambiarse el corte de pelo. No era sorpresa, hoy cumplía 18 años, como Kaoru y lo iban a festejar juntos. Como tenía que irse a ver a sus padres iban a festejarlo un día después, pero el quería darle una gran sorpresa. Se cortó el pelo, que lo tenía hecho un desastre y con Katsu y Tomo le ayudaron a hacerse casi todo el guardarropas nuevo. Le compró un regalo a Kaoru y hablando por teléfono con ella antes de irse, se tomó con su hermano y su abuelo el típico avión a Kyoto. Cuando regresó, no pudo estar más triste. No solo venía cargado de malas noticias sino que en los nervios de cómo decirle a ella todo lo que pasaba, había perdido su regalo. Al llegar a la casa de ella y verla radiante esperándolo la sorpresa fue suya. Kaoru, al verlo, se dio cuenta de que el diamante en bruto que era su amigo había tenido una buena pulida. Se veía genial, con sus lentes más modernos y su nuevo corte. Ni hablar de la ropa que le quedaba pintada. De todas formas, había algo que no estaba bien y eso le incomodaba. Se saludaron y fueron inmediatamente a hablar al dojo, aprovechando de que contaban con una cómplice intimidad por parte de Katsu que entretenía a los mayores. El le contó que había discutido con su padre, que debía volver a Kyoto para estudiar allí y que su madre estaba arreglándole un matrimonio que le convenía a la familia. Kaoru no sabía que decir ya que sinceramente no entendía como podía ser que aún en el tiempo en que ellos nacieron la gente seguía arreglando matrimonios por conveniencia.

Algo que ninguno de los dos se esperaba pasó cuando él, casi sin querer, dijo que realmente no se quería ir. Ella lo abrazó fuerte, casi tirándolo al piso y le pidió que no se vaya, que si el se iba ella se iba a morir de tristeza. Aoshi, sacando fuerzas de donde suponía que no tenía, juntó valor y le dijo que si ella se lo pedía el no se iba a ningún lado porque ella era todo para él. Esa misma noche se pusieron a salir, se dieron su primer beso y se sintieron unos tarados por no decírselo antes. Ella admitió que se veía muy bien como estaba pero que ella siempre lo iba a querer más por lo que era que por lo que parecía.

Cuando él terminó el secundario tuvo una propuesta de trabajo muy interesante de una compañía de vídeo juegos que estaba interesada en sus trabajos sobre mundos medievales y que se había enamorado de varios diseños de él. Esa compañía era SquareSoft, que tenía contratos con Nintendo y quería hacer un nuevo formato para una consola nueva que saldría a la venta en breve (un trabajo conjunto entre Sony y Nintendo), pero mientras tanto quería que trabajara en los proyectos actuales de un conocido juego de rol, Final Fantasy. Aoshi, que no podía creer su suerte, aceptó después de hablarlo largo y tendido con su chica, sus mejores amigos y familiares más cercanos, que eran su abuelo, hermano y los Kamiya. Al ver el potencial del chico decidieron tenerlo siempre bien pago así nunca se quejaría de trabajar en la compañía, cosa que hizo que pueda aplazar su ida a Kyoto con un fundamento menos controversial que el noviazgo con Kaoru. En un principio no había problemas con el nombre falso de Aoshi (era para que su padre no se de cuenta de que era él) , que siempre lo ponían entre los encargados de sonido. Se armó lío cuando entre los encargados de sonido entró, con mucha mala suerte, un verdadero Tomohiro Kamiya.

El director, tratando de que no se arme más escándalo por solo un nombre pensó en la mejor solución, decirle a Aoshi que tome otro nombre falso, pero este se negó rotundamente. Una vez, cuando Tomohiro, el hermano de Aoshi, hablaba con Kaoru sobre sus sueños frustrados de escritor, se colgaron hablando de una historia que había creado Tomohiro pero que nunca había publicado. El protagonista se llamaba Hideo Minaba y era un chico que siempre tenía que pasar por muchas pruebas, conocer mucha gente y vivir intensas aventuras con un trasfondo romántico. Lo bueno era que las aventuras no estaban relacionadas y eso hacía que Hideo nunca recordara lo que había pasado en la aventura anterior.

Fue así como el director de arte de SquareSoft pasó a llamarse Hideo Minaba, en honor a la historia inédita de su hermano con la que siempre se la pasaban hablando con su novia.

Cuando su hermano falleció, Aoshi se sintió morir con el. Kaoru no se despegó de él ni un segundo y muchos sospechan que en realidad Misao fue concebida en esas fechas más que en la luna de miel. Sea como sea el caso, Kaoru fue y será en la vida de Aoshi el gran cable a tierra y el sustento principal de todas las acciones del último varón Shinomori.

"**La mujer de Tomo nos dijo en el velorio que el siempre se la pasaba hablando de tu papá y de mí**" decía Kaoru mientras giraba la taza de té haciendo que se mezclen y mezclen las hebras del fondo. "**Tu abuelo en un principio no quería saber nada de mí, pero yo hice lo que me pareció correcto y me gané su confianza. Tu abuela era una mujer muy cariñosa, lástima que criada para no mostrar sus emociones. Fue una experiencia inolvidable cuando una vez nos fuimos todos de vacaciones (tu eras muy bebita para acordarte) y el abuelo no podía dejar de decir lo feliz que estaba con toda la familia junta y lo orgulloso que estaba de sus hijos. Pero aun no respondí tu pregunta**" agregó, ahora mirando a Misao a la cara que se la veía ansiosa por saber. Tomando un respiro y un último trago a su té empezó "**Si te digo que me di cuenta cuando me dijo que ya no lo vería, te estaría mintiendo. Ese día me di cuenta, entre otras cosas, de que además de quererlo como lo hacía, realmente necesitaba que él esté conmigo, no por ese momento, no por un mes ni por un año más... quería que esté conmigo siempre, el poder compartir cosas con el. Y la verdad es que no solo me salió decir que me moría si el no estaba no por una cuestión puramente dramática, sino que la forma en la que se me escurrió algo en el pecho, me dio a entender que todo iba a ser absolutamente horrible si el no estaba a mi lado. **

**No sabía cuanto lo amaba a tu padre, solo sabía que era lo suficiente como para seguirlo hasta el fin del mundo ida y vuelta y más también. Creo que me di cuenta de que era él cuando un día caí en que no había nadie que me hiciera sentir tan plena, tan feliz y tan mujer como tu papá. Y él lo hacía sin proponérselo. Me miraba y yo me derretía y me hacía sentir miles de cosas que con otros no sentí. Me hacía sentir importante, querida y especial de una forma en la que yo _sentía_ que nadie más podría hacerlo. Tal vez ahora tenga mejores palabras para definirlo, porque el tiempo pasó, mis sentimientos maduraron junto con nuestra relación y aún sigo sintiendo tan fuerte por él como la primera vez que me besó en la mejilla hace más de diez años. O cuando me incluyó entre su nombre clave en Final Fantasy. Ya no sé dónde dejar de contar. Solo sé que es él y no puedo dejar de sentirlo de otra manera**".

Sin darse cuenta Misao estaba llorando. A ella, salvando las distancias, le había pasado algo parecido con su nuevo amigo. Abrazando fuerte la bufanda que tenía el perfume de él, su madre la miraba complacida. Hacía unos días, hablando con Tomoe, ella le había contado que su sobrino que por naturaleza era de hablar mucho andaba taciturno y solo hablaba de Misao. Tal vez por allá pasaba algo parecido, solo esperaba que si algo debía pasar, que pasara lo mejor para los dos.

Pasando totalmente inadvertido y con una sonrisa boba, Aoshi escuchaba todo lo que hablaban. Era impagable el escuchar como a pesar del tiempo y las situaciones, la persona que más querías te seguía amando con la misma intensidad. Ojalá el no fuese tan duro y le pueda decir más frontalmente a su esposa como sentía por ella. Lo que lo dejaba medio descolocado era la actitud de Misao, que estaba rara en estos días. En eso escuchó la voz de su hija así que aguzó el oído.

"**Pero mamá, hablé con él hoy y nos dijo a mí y a los chicos que tenía que volverse a Akihabara en tres días. No sé que hacer para hacer que no se vaya. ¿Y si no siente lo mismo por mí¿Qué voy a hacer?**"

"**Misao, no puedes quedarte con todo eso adentro. Junta coraje y dile que sientes. Si el te quiere, ya verán que hacer. Y si no, bueno... al menos te has enamorado una vez. Hay gente que se va de este mundo sin haber amado ni un instante**". Misao asintió y le dio un abrazo grande a su mamá, para luego llenarla de besos.

"**Papá es muy afortunado de tenerte y yo de que seas mi mamá. Gracias por ser tan genial con ambos y aguantarnos**"

"**Es un placer, bebita. Ahora descansa que mañana cuando estés más tranquila tendrás mejores ideas. Que duermas bien. Por cierto, linda bufanda**" y se fue con un guiño.

* * *

"**Fue muy lindo lo que dijiste cuando hablabas con Misao**", le dijo una voz grave que hablaba a sus espaldas, tan bajito que solo ella lo escuchaba. "**No dije nada más que la verdad, amor**", contestó ella, todavía un poco ansiosa cuando estaba con él. Si bien le había dicho que no le había salido nada malo en los análisis no le había contado lo de su embarazo. Estaba segura que de esta noche no pasaba, a menos que él tenga planes mucho mejores. "**Tu sabes que lo mío no son las palabras¿cierto? Pero quisiera saber como decirte todos los días, de una forma mejor, lo mucho que estoy enamorado de ti. No te cambiaría por nada del mundo**" 

"**¿Ni siquiera por Tifa, o Yuna?**"

"**Ni siquiera por todo el oro, mujeres y poder del universo. Ni a ti ni a Misao.**"

"**Amor¿podemos ir a nuestro cuarto? Quiero decirte algo importante**". Aoshi, que no esperaba una clase así de reacción no hizo más que asentir con la cabeza mientras caminaba detrás de ella agarrándola de la cintura. Bajaron por la escalera con cuidado, aún sin separarse (la ventaja de que Aoshi fuese tan alto) y llegaron a su cuarto que estaba en la planta baja. Kaoru entró primera y se sentó en la cama. Su marido cerró la puerta casi sin hacer ruido para luego sentarse también en el borde de la cama pero con un rápido movimiento, la sentó en su regazo. Mejor no hacer más esta clase de piruetas, porque algo se estaba despertando y ella se veía seria y quería hablar.

Kaoru tomó aire y lo miró. Se dio cuenta de que si lo miraba nunca le iba a decir nada porque el look intelectual le sentaba muy bien y ya se le estaban viniendo ganas de poner los anteojos esos en la mesa de luz y llenarlo de besos. Empezó a jugar con los dedos de las manos y clavó la mirada en ellos, gesto que no pasó inadvertido para su marido que agarró ambas manos con las suyas y las entrelazó. Viendo que ella todavía no estaba lista para decirle lo que quería, el se puso a besarle el cuello y darle pequeños mordiscos para llamarle la atención.

"**¿Y preciosa, que es lo que pasa?**" Le decía en el oído entre beso y beso. ¡Así nunca iba a poder decirle nada!

"**Amor... ¿recuerdas... lo de los análisis de la otra vez?**". Él asintió con la cabeza, sin dejar de hacer su tarea. Sin querer Kaoru dejó escapar un gemido al contacto de la lengua de él con cierto punto sensible en el costado. "**Bueno, hay una cosa que no te conté, por miedo a que te enojes conmigo o algo así... ahh, espera un poco... realmente quiero decírtelo**"

Ya con una de las manos adentro de la ropa de ella empezó a acariciarla lentamente. "**Dímelo**", le contestó, con la voz un poco más ronca y se puso a jugar con el lóbulo de su oreja. ¿Cuál era el problema con este hombre?

"**Aoshi, bueno... somos padres**". El se rió suavecito mientras la daba vuelta, ahora mirándolo frontalmente. "**No te preocupes, preciosa, conozco a Misao. Es un poco complicado tenerla metida en un placard por 16 años así que no dudes que sé de su existencia**"

"_Tal vez el calor hormonal le bloquea el sentido_", pensó Kaoru. "**No, no, amor... otra vez. Tengo un mes de embarazo**". Aoshi se detuvo en sus caricias y paró en seco con los besos. ¿Embarazo, Bueno, eso tenía mucho sentido, más que la gastritis esa misteriosa que ella le había dicho. Hacia solo dos meses en los que ella le había dicho que ya no iba a tomar los anticonceptivos que le regulaban las menstruaciones así que era altamente probable que el haya escuchado lo correcto. "_Claro que ya somos padres, idiota_" se repetía, "_si estuvieses pensando con la otra cabeza en lugar de la que tienes en la zona sur todo este razonamiento hubiese llevado menos tiempo_". Cayendo en cuenta, ahora por completo, de que iban a tener un bebé casi lo mata de felicidad. Kaoru estaba muy tiesa, esperando una reacción mientras veía la cara de él tomar distintas expresiones para anclarse en una sonrisa y abrazarla fuerte.

La misma expresión de hacía casi 16 años cuando ella le dijo que venía Misao en camino.

* * *

"**¿Y como se lo tomó?**" Preguntaba Tomoe que estaba sentada en el sillón más grande del comedor de su casa. Ahora que estaba de ocho meses y días la panza ya le molestaba. No solo pesaba y le tiraba (Kenshin varias veces tenía que pasarle cremas por el abdomen por eso. No es que le incomodara a ninguno de los dos, por supuesto) sino que la estaba matando el dolor de cintura. Ella era una chica bastante menudita, como buena japonesa, y el tener un niño adentro de más o menosun kilo y medio era una carga importante. 

Para colmo, a la noche, al condenado se le daba por hacer gala de su habilidad nonata para el fútbol, pateando como un descosido. Aunque Kenshin lo encontraba adorable (y para ella lo fue en un principio) en estos días le estaba empezando a molestar. Eso sumado a la paranoia que les metió el obstetra con el tema de que era muy probable de que ya empiecen a sentir falsas alarmas con el tema de las contracciones. Decir que hicieron todo el curso y siempre tenían un bolso listo ante el primer dolor continuo así no los agarraban desprevenidos. Mientras, Kaoru estaba sentada frente a ella en un sillón más chico y miraba contenta a sus vecinos. Kenshin les había traído algunas cosas para comer acompañadas de una taza de chocolate caliente. Una vez que había dejado todo sobre la mesa, les acercó las tazas a sus acompañantes y se sentó en la otra punta del sillón en que estaba su mujer. Tomoe entendió el gesto y con una sonrisa y un beso entendió el gesto de su marido. Subió los pies al regazo de él que se puso a hacerle unos masajes.

Kaoru solo esperaba que Aoshi también fuese tan atento como el pelirrojo. Si bien cuando estuvo embarazada de Misao el se había portado de manera ejemplar (es más, la trataba como si fuese a quebrarse en cualquier momento) esperaba que en este momento también lo sea. "**Él estaba muy contento. Estaba tan contento que no sabía que hacer ni que decir**", recordó Kaoru. ¿No había necesidad de dar todos los detalles de cuando _si_ encontró como festejar, no?. "**Él quiere que sea otra niña, pero yo quiero un chico, uno que sea igual que él**" decía ella con una sonrisa. Sería divino tener su mini Aoshi, pero que este se ría un poco más y que tal vez le guste escribir como a ella...

En eso se escuchó un portazo y un descolocado Soujiro vio como los tres adultos que estaban en la sala lo miraban asustados. "**Uh... mil disculpas, no sabía que estaba de visita, Shinomori-san. Tío, tía, perdón por azotar la puerta, no quise asustarlos**" decía entre balbuceos el joven. Venía medio despeinado y agitado. Se sentó cansado y una vez que estuvo más cerca Kaoru tomó aire sorprendida mientras Tomoe se incorporaba de golpe. "**¿Quién te golpeo de esa manera, Soujiro?**" dijo horrorizada al ver el labio partido y la mejilla maltrecha de su sobrino. Kenshin se levantó a buscar hielo y Kaoru fue a buscar un kit de primeros auxilios. Ya cuando estaban ambos en la sala con las dos cosas Kaoru se dispuso a curarlo.

"**El señor Shinomori se enojó conmigo por un malentendido y casi me mata**" dijo cansado. Kaoru lo miró atentamente, "**¿Tiene algo que ver con Misao?**" Preguntó y él asintió.

"**Más vale que expliques lo que pasó aquí, chico. Si no yo misma te muelo a palos**" contestó Tomoe mientras se volvía a sentar estirando las piernas.

"**Todo empezó cuando pasé a buscar a Misao al colegio. Hoy habíamos quedado que íbamos a ir a los videos. Cuando llegué, Ayako me saludó primero y me dijo que quería hablar en privado conmigo. Una vez que nos quedamos solos, que era no muy alejados de la entrada (no quería que Misao piense que no la estaba esperando) Ayako me dijo que se estaba enamorando de mí. Me dejó un poco descolocado porque yo mucho no hablaba con ella así que no sabía bien que decirle. Además, no sé como reaccionar a esa clase de cosas que nunca me pasaron...**"

"**¿Qué se te enamores**?" Preguntó Kenshin.

"**No...**", contestó cabizbajo "**eso afortunadamente me pasó, lastima que todo esté tan complicado ahora. Nunca me pasó que se me hayan declarado, yo era el que siempre iba como un tarado esperando que lo rechacen**"

"**Entonces rechazaste a Ayako... ¿Pero porque te pegó mi marido?**"

"**Eso pasó así: cuando yo rechacé a Ayako ella no parecía muy contenta con mi decisión. Hizo lo que _ella_ pensó que era mejor, así que me plantó un beso. Yo la corrí inmediatamente pero no todo lo rápido que era suficiente para que Misao no me vea. Ella salió corriendo para su casa y yo la seguí-**"

"¡**Soujiro, no puedes correr tanto, tu asma!**"

"**Créeme, en ese momento lo que menos sentí fueron mis pulmones, tía**.

**El asunto es que no sé como, pero la alcancé en la puerta de su casa. Ella estaba a los gritos y mucho no entendía que le pasaba. Me tiró la bufanda que le presté en la cara y, como no pensaba darme por vencido, la seguí hasta la puerta. Ella me gritaba que era un condenado y que no quería volver a verme y creo que en ese momento apareció el señor Shinomori. La verdad no lo recuerdo, estaba tan herido por las palabras de ella que si no fuese porque Misao lo frenó, el bien podría haberme matado y yo ni cuenta que me daba**"

Se hizo un gran silencio, que se rompió cuando Kenshin le alcanzó otra taza de chocolate a su sobrino. Este se la agradeció con una media sonrisa y tomó un trago. Sin darse cuenta se tocó el labio que tenía lastimado y casi tira todo el chocolate al suelo. Kaoru lo miraba sin decir nada, sabiendo que le tocaba ser, por una vez más, mediadora con su marido. "**¿Sabes que el cumpleaños de Misao es mañana, no?**" dijo Kaoru. Soujiro la miró y asintió. "**Entonces espero que vayas con tus tíos mañana a mi casa para festejarlo. Vas como invitado mío y si me tengo que pelear con Aoshi para que entre en razón y para que Misao no sea tan tonta al menos estaré segura de que fue por algo que vale la pena**".

Dicho esto saludó a sus vecinos, se puso los zapatos y su abrigo y marchó para su casa.

Al entrar hizo todo el ruido que pudo para mostrar que había llegado. Aoshi estaba en el baño así que pensó que lo mejor sería tener una charla con su hija antes de con él, ya que esa formula venía teniendo resultado. Subió las escaleras y pidiendo permiso abrió la puerta. Misao estaba recostada, hecha una bolita, en la cama aún toda vestida. La trenza colgaba descuidada del borde de la cama y la punta se movía con los pequeños espasmos de llanto que daba la chica.

"**Ya te dije papá que no quiero verte, así que no vengas a tratar de sacarme información**"

"**Bueno, además de ciega te estas poniendo sorda, Misao**", le contestó Kaoru, bastante ofendida por haber sido confundida con su marido. De chica le decían marimacho pero después de un parto y trabajo como modelo esperaba que al menos su propia hija la reconociera como mujer. Con una vuelta Misao encaró a su madre, que la miraba seria. Ella estaba recostada en la puerta y con la mirada reclamaba explicaciones.

"**No me mires así. ¿Acaso ya _confraternizaste con el enemigo_?**" le dijo molesta la menor. Kaoru levantó una ceja, confundida. ¿Enemigo¿De que hablaba?. "**Sabes de qué te hablo, estabas en lo de Tomoe-san¿no es cierto? Seguro que solo sabes su versión**"

"**Que estoy segura que es la correcta**" contestó tranquila.

"**No puedes estar tan segura si no viste lo que vi yo. ¡Estaban besándose, yo los vi!**"

"**¿Cuántas veces te han besado, hija¿Tienes la certeza de que se estaban besando o ella lo besaba a él?**"

Bueno... mirándolo desde ese punto de vista, la situación no parecía muy romántica, no si se tiene en cuenta el empujón de Soujiro.

"**Me parece que el hecho de haberse besado es suficiente**", contestó terca. Ya bastante con aguantar a Yahiko en el celular que _también _se había aliado con Soujiro. Bah, en realidad, el único que estaba de su lado era su padre pero el no tenía idea de lo que pasaba. Solo registró la incomodidad de su hija y actuó por instinto ya que cuando buscó respuestas la chiquilla tuvo en tupé de cerrarle la puerta en la cara y decirle que era un animal.

¡_Un animal_!

"**Mira Misao, yo no vengo a convencerte de nada, pero si tu no arreglas tus cosas contigo misma, nadie las va a arreglar por ti. Eres una chica casi adulta que debe enfrentar sus problemas. Si tuviste un ataque de celos ahora hazte cargo, pídele una disculpa a tu padre por haber sido incomprensiva y otra muy grande a Soujiro que estoy segura que no hizo nada malo. Si no quieres saber su versión¿porqué no le preguntas a Ayako? Ella es tu amiga y no te va a mentir. Sincérate contigo y luego hazlo con él que quedó destrozado. Los invité a venir mañana a casa así que más te vale que arregles las cosas antes de que tu padre se mande un escándalo enorme mañana. Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir**" y con paso resuelto se fue a su habitación. Misao, ahora boca arriba, miraba el techo en contemplación sobre que hacer. Había algo que estaba seguro, se había pasado el día de hoy solamente por ponerse celosa. Pero ella no era una chica celosa, al contrario, cuando Enishi era asediado por su fans club ella se mataba de risa al ver a las chicas volverse locas por su novio. Pero la sola idea de que pase lo mismo con Soujiro la llenaba de ira y ponía todos sus sentidos muy alerta. Todo con él era diferente y no estaba segura de querer entender esos cambios, no cuando el se iba la mañana siguiente de su cumpleaños. Ya no tenía más ponencias que hacer así que se podía volver a Akihabara como había pactado con sus socios. ¿Qué pasaba si no lo volvía a ver? Mejor no pensar en eso que hacía que le den ganas de llorar. No podía ser, sencillamente no era justo.

¿Acaso se había enamorado del hacker?

En eso sonó su celular con el nombre de Ayako en el visor. Mejor saber todas las versiones como le sugería su madre.

* * *

Al otro día, ya con el malentendido arreglado, la casa de los Shinomori estaba inusualmente con bastante gente. Los vecinos Himura, Hajime con su hija y esposa, Katsu con su nueva novia y varios amigos del colegio de Misao estaban festejando con ella su 17° cumpleaños. Kaoru estaba que no daba más porque se desvivía por atender a todos los invitados. En eso llegó la viuda de Tomohiro y se puso a ayudarla, haciendo que la cuestión se haga más liviana. La pequeña Megumi seguía como un patito a su tía Kaoru y ésta estaba más que feliz al ver que la niña la apreciaba tanto. De vez en cuando se daba vuelta, la cargaba y la llenaba de besos diciendo que la adoraba. Megumi la abrazaba fuerte y le decía que ella también y todos se reían cuando Tokio se ponía celosa. Misao, que no estaba demasiado arreglada, se veía genial en pantalones de jean y una camiseta al cuerpo color celeste. Los hermanos Shinomori miraban amenazadores a todo chico que hablara demasiado con la festejada, cosa que se ganaba una reprimenda por parte de una iracunda Misao. Soujiro, que también le daba una mano a Kaoru, casi no había hablado con Misao, no más que las interminables disculpas que le pidió ella y lo hacían sentir incómodo. Ayako también se disculpó por haber actuado como una idiota y la cuestión pasó como el malentendido que era. Yahiko, Soujiro y un par de chicos (donde felizmente se incluía Aoshi) armaron un pseudo campeonato de fútbol donde el ganador se llevaba una copia original del juego en una edición de lujo. No fue sorpresa cuando el equipo ganador resultó ser el de los mejores amigos de Misao, siendo el que se quedó con el juego Yahiko ya que Soujiro ya lo tenía. En el momento del brindis los padres de Misao dieron la feliz noticia a la festejada que no pudo menos que llorar de la felicidad por tener un hermanito en camino. 

La fiesta pasó sin sobresaltos y todos la pasaron muy bien. Ya cuando todos se estaban yendo y Kenshin ayudaba junto con Aoshi a ordenar las cosas, Soujiro le pidió a Misao de hablar a solas. Mientras los dos subían las escaleras hacia la biblioteca de su madre a Misao le latía el corazón a mil por hora pero no por la subida. Cuando llegaron el le dijo que se tenía que ir porque lo estaban obligando, porque si por el fuera se quedaría. Dijo que había pasado un tiempo genial a su lado y que nunca había conocido una chica como ella. Admitió que, si bien desde el comienzo no se había fijado en ella por su apariencia sino más que nada por lo que era, la consideraba una de las mujeres más hermosas de Japón y de su universo. Le confesó también que habían crecido en él sentimientos muy profundos por ella y que estaba muy contento de que ella los haya hecho nacer y no otra persona.

En definitiva, le confesó que se había enamorado como un tarado.

Misao en todo el discurso de él estaba perdida en sus palabras, en la cadencia de su acento y en su voz. Pasando por toda una paleta de emociones, no sabía que hacer ni siquiera con su propio cuerpo. Cuando el terminó de hablar, en una frase final le pidió que lo perdone por ser tan inoportuno, de justo decirle cuando se estaba por ir, pero creía que era lo más correcto porque pensaba que el padre de ella no iba a aceptar la relación por la diferencia de edades. Le dio su regalo y ella se puso a llorar de la emoción. Era un colgante, de uno de sus juegos favoritos. Sabía lo que significaba así que lo aceptó feliz y lo abrazó con mucha fuerza. Ella le dijo que no podía darle una respuesta porque no estaba segura de lo que le pasaba así que Soujiro se fue a la casa de sus tíos con un peso menos de encima pero con una gran tristeza en el corazón por sentirse nuevamente rechazado.

Esa noche Misao no pudo pegar un ojo. Le daban vueltas las palabras de Soujiro que había sido valiente y le había confesado lo que sentía. Ella, en cambio, por miedo a que la lastimen, se había quedado con todos sus sentimientos guardados. Se sentía fatal y se moría de ganas de llamarlo para decirle lo que sentía, que no se vaya. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. En eso se levantó Aoshi a buscarse un vaso de agua. Kaoru, todavía adormilada le dijo que se vaya a fijar como estaba Misao, que era más que obvio que desde que se había marchado de su casa Soujiro ella no había estado bien. Él fue, todo lo sigiloso que era y apenas tocando la puerta recibió el permiso de su hija. Misao, sobresaltada, no esperaba que su padre se levante a verla, sabiendo que esa clase de consejos sentimentales le salían mejor a su mamá. El se sentó en el borde de la cama y la chica se sentó, sin mirarlo. Aoshi le preguntó si ella estaba bien, que todos se habían quedado muy preocupados al notarla rara en el día de su cumpleaños. Misao negó con la cabeza, diciendo que en realidad le había parecido y que no pasaba nada. Sabiendo las mañas de su hija, le preguntó de forma más amable que pasaba que el se había quedado preocupado junto con su mamá. Al ver la tristeza en los ojos verde azules de su hija entendió por completo que pasaba. Su mujer, para variar, tenía razón.

Misao le contó, en pocas palabras, que ella se había dado cuenta tarde que era una cobarde que estaba enamorada de Soujiro (que hizo que Aoshi se acomode incómodo en la cama) y que ahora ya no podía hacer nada. Aoshi estaba en una clara disyuntiva. Si bien no estaba del todo contento con la elección de Misao no podría haber pensado una mejor. Al mismo tiempo, pensaba que si las cosas no pasaron en su momento tal vez estaban destinadas a no pasar... pero le partía el corazón verla así de triste. Así que, mientras la consoló ante un inesperado ataque de llanto se fue a dormir para hacer lo que todo padre debe hacer.

Hasta lo imposible por la felicidad de sus hijos.

Contunuará...

* * *

N. de K26: Bueno, falta un capítulo. (_suspiro)_. Al menos estoy muy agradecida de que haya contado con el apoyo incondicional de mis amigas (Pola y Blanca) y mi lectora favorita, Gabyhyatt. 

En estos días me llegó un mail por parte de varias personas de fanfiction que me dicen que ya no se puede hacer lo usual con las respuestas a los reviesws. Así que espero que no se ofendan las personas que me dejaron sus comentarios y por motivos de fuerza mayor no puedo dejarles mis respuestas. Quiero que sepan, porque nunca está de más decirlo, que agradezco imnensamente que me lean y que se tomen el tiempo de dejar review. Les mando muchos besos a todas.

Me despido hasta la próxima. Saludos!

_**Kirara26**_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, como tampoco ninguno de sus personajes. No gano nada económicamente con esto, solo la alegría de saber que a alguien le gusta.

* * *

El Padre de la Novia

_6° capítulo_

El día siguiente amaneció soleado pero muy frío. Soujiro tenía mucha fiaca de salir de la cama, que estaba tan calentita, para tener que levantarse y salir afuera. Decir que su tío lo llevaba con el auto porque sino la cosa sería el doble de horrible. Tomoe estaba durmiendo aun porque se había cansado mucho el día anterior y su tío le estaba preparando el desayuno. Para ser fin de semana se estaba despertando inusualmente temprano y todo para agarrar ese maldito vuelo. No podía evitar estar un poco de mal humor porque sinceramente odiaba levantarse temprano. Él era una _cucaracha_, como le decía su tía, por vivir mas de noche que de día. Las cosas solo habían cambiado con su llegada a Tokyo ya que como casi todos sus amigos estaban en el colegio y debían levantarse temprano al otro día, se veían más que nada por las tardes. Yahiko le había prometido que lo iba a ir a saludar a la casa de Kenshin. Así que mientras se terminaba de arreglar en el baño (bah, terminaba de mortificarse por esas horribles ojeras) no se sorprendió al escuchar el timbre y la voz cordial de su tío que saludaba a un somnoliento Yahiko. El chico lo esperó en la sala donde hablaba animado con Kenshin. Aparentemente recordaban una anécdota de Kenshin, de un día que se apareció en el dojo y, como no tenía nada mejor que hacer, se puso a practicar con ellos. Luego jugó un partido corto con Kaoru y la cosa se puso genial. Soujiro escuchaba a sus acompañantes mientras comía su desayuno y los otros hacían lo mismo. En eso volvió a sonar el timbre para encontrarse con una muy abrigada Kaoru que tenía una bolsita de papel en la mano. Le trajo un regalo, que como ella era muy mala tejiendo había decidido que era mejor comprarlo. Era un sweter azul oscuro, con cuello alto y que ella quería que se lo tome como agradecimiento por haber cuidado tan bien de Misao cuando estuvo en Tokyo. También le dijo que esperaba que no perdieran el contacto y se vieran lo más pronto posible ya que ella se había encariñado mucho con el, como sabía que le pasaba al resto de su familia.

Mientras ellos hablaban Kenshin fue a darle arranque al auto, así ya iba calentando el motor. Cuando volvió demasiado rápido todos le preguntaron que había pasado. El contestó que algo había pasado que ahora el auto no encendía no importa que hiciera. Kaoru se ofreció a llevarlo así que fue para su casa antes de que alguien objetara. Así que como muchas opciones no quedaban, se fueron todos para la casa de los Shinomori. Se subieron a la camioneta, que teniendo en cuenta que eran varios venía muy bien y Soujiro casi se desmaya del susto al ver que Kaoru no estaba en el asiento del conductor sino que sonrientemente saludaba desde la puerta.

El que manejaba, con una cara seria tremenda, era Aoshi.

* * *

Misao recién se levantaba, preguntándose cuando era que se había dormido. Se acordaba de haber hablado con su padre, en la mitad de la noche en la que aún no conciliaba el sueño. Luego había llorado como una niña hasta que supuso que por la irritación en los párpados se había terminado de quedar dormida. Ahora su mamá la estaba zamarreando con un té con leche en la mano diciendo que más le valía que se levante, que los Shinomori no se escabullen de los problemas sino que los enfrentan.

Bueno, en realidad era un dicho del padre de ella pero como las familias se juntaron...

Misao veía para donde apuntaba lo que decía su madre, y no podía dejar de estar de acuerdo. En estos días se portó como una cobarde y si estuviesen vivos alguno de sus abuelos le darían una reprimenda más larga que la muralla China. Se tomó su desayuno (que le quemó la lengua y la garganta, así andaba abanicándose la lengua mientras se vestía y la mamá de ella le preparaba la cartera), se vistió al galope y se arregló un poco frente al espejo. Mientras se higienizaba su mamá se fue a prender el auto y le decía a una emocionada Ayako que se metiera de una vez adentro con una amiga de ella, una chica llamada Tsubame. Misao bajó nerviosa y se metió a los apurones adentro del auto, dejando atrapado en la puerta parte de su abrigo que hizo que todas se rieran y se queme un poco la tensión en el ambiente. Manejando tranquila pero rápido, Kaoru se dirigió al aeropuerto mientras veía algo que nunca olvidaría.

Misao iba despacito y con toda la paciencia desarmando su larguisima trenza.

* * *

Ya una vez estacionados, Kenshin se fue a la parte en la que se despachaba el equipaje acompañado de Yahiko. Eso significaba que había dejado a Aoshi solo con Soujiro y eso le estaba alterando los nervios al menor de los dos. El tipo no había cambiado su postura recta y formal y, sin dudas, si alguien pasaba iba a pensar que Soujiro al lado de Aoshi era un adolescente. Rompiendo el hielo, Aoshi dijo que se sentía halagado de que el haya pensado y deducido correctamente su nombre clave. Dijo que por eso se había ganado parte de su respeto. Además, que después de su charla acerca de programación según su criterio tenía un nivel excelente de conocimiento. Soujiro no hacía otra cosa que asentir halagado ante un tipo tan importante como el que tenía enfrente. Pese al montón de leyendas urbanas que había en torno a la forma de vida, la personalidad y hasta la apariencia física del famoso director, descubrió que en realidad era una persona brillante que le gustaba vivir en el perfil más bajo posible aún cuando había tenido una crianza llena de lujos. Y el tipo tenía una familia que lo adoraba y amaba tanto sus trabajos como a el mismo.

Ya poniéndose más serio le preguntó que clase de intenciones tenía con su hija, ya que había escuchado sin querer parte de la conversación que habían tenido en la biblioteca y no podía evitar preocuparse por su primogénita. Soujiro le contesto que el solo quería, sinceramente, que Misao sea feliz. Pero sabía que si el no podía darle la felicidad que él quería para ella, no soportaría verla que la tenga con otro. Que sentía ser tan egoísta pero no podía evitarlo. Aoshi sonrió ante esa respuesta, pensando que si bien con Kaoru las cosas no hubiesen salido en la forma que lo hicieron, él estaría devastado como para verla lo más bien con otro hombre. Dijo que lo entendía, que el tampoco podría si estuviese en sus zapatos y que realmente pensaba (no, estaba seguro) que debería hacer el intento, si es que realmente estaba enamorado de Misao. Soujiro, como si le hubiese pegado un rayo, le corroboró y aseguró que sus sentimientos hacía Misao no habían cambiado, sino aumentado, si es que eso era posible.

Entonces Aoshi jugó su carta maestra.

"**Sabes, Seta-san, en la empresa siempre tengo problemas para terminar aspectos de programación de mis diseños. Yo tengo que darles los aspectos generales a casi todos los escenarios y eso es un trabajo bastante complicado y sin lugar a dudas, agotador. En estos días estuve haciendo un par de entrevistas a candidatos para el puesto de asistente pero nadie daba con el curriculum que yo necesito. ¿Tu terminaste tu carrera?**"

"**Me falta solo una materia, señor**", contestó serio.

"**¿Y tienes que rendirla necesariamente allá?**"

"**Bueno... en realidad no necesariamente. Tiene que ser una materia que haga más fácil la presentación de mi tesis...**"

"**¿Y en la Universidad de Tokyo no tienen nada que se ajuste a tus necesidades?**"

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja contestó "**es bastante probable, señor. Tendría que ir a hacer un par de averiguaciones a la Universidad de Tokyo, sin dudas**"

"**Y supongo que no tienes problemas que te acompañe para ver si puedo mover algunos de mis contactos**"

"**Por supuesto que no, señor**"

Extendiéndole la mano, le corrigió "**No, no, Seta-san, a partir de ahora no soy más señor, soy tu jefe. Así que si me das la mano, cerramos trato y te pones a trabajar conmigo. Estas en elequipo, mientras no la embarres con una de mis porristas favoritas¿me entiendes?**"

"**Claro, jefe**", le contestó, tomando la mano extendida con firmeza. "**Siempre y cuando ella me acepte**"

Haciendo un gesto con la mano terminó "**Claro que va a aceptar, es una Shinomori. Cabeza dura, pero no estúpida**"

* * *

Misao corría como alma que lleva el diablo hasta donde le habían dicho Kenshin y Yahiko que estaba su papá con Soujiro. Cuando ella llegaba su padre dejaba solo a Soujiro luego de decirle algo que lo había dejado bastante contento. Con energías renovadas y el cabello largo que le tapaba casi toda la espalda se acercó a Soujiro por detrás dándole un susto de novela.

Cuando se dio vuelta a ver quien era el que lo llamaba, casi se cae de la impresión. Ante él estaba la mujer más preciosa del universo, que tenía una semejanza con Kaoru que daba miedo, con su larga melena azabache. Con los mismos ojos juguetones y la sonrisa compradora, Misao con el pelo suelto lo miraba con un tierno sonrojo en las mejillas. Con una sonrisa tan linda no pudo evitar sonreír el también y ella lo agarró de las manos, cosa que puso el corazón del chico a mil revoluciones. Pese a que ambos estaban hechos un desastre con las ojeras enormes y la palidez de la falta de sueño, ellos se veían ideales el uno con el otro. Kaoru miraba con Ayako y Tsubame desde la lejanía, donde un Yahiko sorprendido miraba a la compañera de pelo corto de Ayako como si fuese un tesoro en el fondo del océano.

El con su cosa con las chicas de pelo corto.

"**No pensé que vendrías**" le dijo el suavemente, con el acento que a ella tanto le gustaba.

"**Yo no estaba segura, prácticamente me tiraron afuera de la cama, jaja!"**

"¿**Entonces no querías venir a verme?**"

"¡**Claro que si! Solo que no terminaba de juntar valor para venir a decirte algo muy importante. Me quedé toda la noche pensando en lo que me dijiste, en el regalo que me diste**"

"**Estaba seguro de que te gustaría**"

"**Lo adoro, es muy lindo... Soujiro... yo quería decirte que, después de pensar mucho en lo que me dijiste decidí que no voy a dejar pasar la oportunidad. Como una vez me dijo mi mamá, una vez que uno se enamora tiene que disfrutarlo, ya que hay gente que se va de esta vida sin sentirlo un solo instante. Lo que quiero decirte, en pocas palabras es que... te amo. No sé cuando empezó pero sé que ahora no quiero que te vayas. Quédate aquí, conmigo, sino yo te seguiré hasta donde vayas si hace falta**"

"**No es necesario, Misao, ya he hecho un par de arreglos que nos ayudaran mucho**"

"¿**Arreglos?**", preguntó extrañada. "**Ah, si. He tenido una propuesta de lo más interesante, de trabajo, de un señor que se llama Hideo Minaba. Dijo que necesitaba un asistente y que yo le iba a venir muy bien. La única regla es no lastimar a la mejor de sus creaciones, aunque creo que antes de que pase eso... me corto los dos brazos**"

"**Ese tipo Hideo es un genio¿no te parece?**"

"**Sep, siempre lo admiré mucho**"

"**Yo lo admiro casi desde que nací**", dijo Misao, que hizo que ambos se mataran de la risa. Soujiro con un suave tironcito la tiró hacia delante de manera en que estaban abrazándose lo más contentos. Algunas personas, que miraban complacidas, paraban a levantarle un pulgar a Soujiro que les guiñaba el ojo en agradecimiento.

Kaoru y Aoshi miraban contentos como su hija había superado sus miedos y se había entregado al riesgo de amar a alguien y ser lastimado, pero sabiendo que la felicidad de compartir el cariño era más que suficiente como para compensar los malos ratos. El, que la abrazaba por detrás, cerraba sus brazos haciendo que ambas manos terminen descansando en el abdomen de su mujer que todavía estaba bastante plano. Se moría de ganas de ver de nuevo a la preciosa mujer que tenía entre sus brazos con esa adorable panza de embarazada que le sentaba de maravillas. Kaoru se sentía genial viendo como su nena crecía de una forma tan sana, en un ambiente tan bueno y rodeada de gente maravillosa. Y ella se sentía la más dichosa por poder ser parte integrante de esa familia que formaba con su adorada Misao y el fabuloso hombre que las cuidaba como si fuesen tesoros.

"**¿Sabes, amor? Yo creo que ellos van a ser una gran pareja¿no crees?**" decía Kaoru, aún contemplando como Soujiro le acariciaba las largas mechas a Misao, para luego ponerlas detrás de sus orejas.

"**Por supuesto, no me hubiese tomado tantas molestias si no tuviese esa certeza. Además, yo no le voy a dejar a cualquiera que se crea dueño de una de mis personas más especiales**". En una mueca de falsa sorpresa, ella se dio la vuelta, haciendo que las manos de su marido se apoyen en su cintura. "**¿Y quien es usted, su majestad, para andar disponiendo de las relaciones de sus hijos de esa manera?**"

"**No sé ni como lo pregunta, su alteza**", contestó mientras se arreglaba los anteojos. "**El padre de la novia, por supuesto**"

* * *

Ocho meses y medio después los Shinomori eran bendecidos con un par de gemelos hermosos. Ambos varones y de facciones muy parecidas a las del padre, los dos niños eran la alegría de la familia y la locura de Misao, que era la hermana mayor más feliz del universo. Soujiro, que la acompañaba a todos lados estaba encantado con el par. Aoshi estaba que no cabía del orgullo y Tomoe, que estaba con Akira en brazos y tenía casi 7 meses, los miraba atento con sus ojitos negros. Su pelo, de color rojo oscuro parecía hecho de seda y tenía unas adorables pecas sobre la nariz. Kenshin mientras tanto se entretenía con Megumi, que también estaba emocionada con los gemelos, pero haciéndoles muchos dibujos para poner en la habitación de ellos. Kaoru estaba radiante, pese a haber pasado por un insufrible trabajo de parto. Había conseguido lo que tanto quería, un mini Aoshi y además de eso, parecía que el cielo le agradecía ser una buena chica ya que se lo había mandado en pares. El padre estaba embobado con los chiquitos y no dejaba de ayudarla con ellos.

Mientras todos estaban en la habitación principal, Misao fue a abrirle la puerta a Yahiko, que venía con su típico ramo de flores de felicitación que le mandaban entre todos los chicos del dojo y venía una chica detrás, bastante tímida que Misao conocía muy bien. Tsubame.

Se saludaron y guiando a los chicos a donde estaban sus hermanitos, Misao los dejó en la puerta para ir a preparar un poco de té a los invitados.

Sep, después de muchas cosas, ella seguía considerando que para tener 17 años, dentro de los estándares de felicidad ella podía considerarse una persona muy feliz. Sintiendo la presencia de su novio detrás, que la ayudaba a disponer las cosas en la bandeja se corregía.

Su felicidad ya había pasado los estándares así que no había forma de medirla.

Game Over

* * *

N. de K26: Bueno amigotas, se finite, o sea, se terminó. Yo creo que quedó bastante bien, considerando que es corta. Un abrazo enorme a Bizcochia U-u, Blankaoru y Gabyhyatt que me siguieron desde el primer capítulo. Se los dedico a ellas, el completo de la historia, por ser tan buenas chicas, independientemente de los reviews, fics o lo que esté relacionado con esto.

Me dejo de tanta charla y les pido disculpas por no haber actualizado antes. Ayer mi sobrino cumplió su primer añito y volví tarde y cansada del festejo. Un brindis por Lautaro! Yupi!.

Besos a todas, nos seguimos viendo.

_**Kirara26**_


End file.
